Bella's Punishment
by southernangell
Summary: Bella has behaved like a child one to many times and Edward decides there is only way to deal with it. If you want to act like a baby then it only makes since to treat you like one; Diaper punishment. Warning spanking, Don't like don't read!
1. Beginning

Diclaimer: I do not own anything other than the plot.

Bella's Punishment

Bella sat there nervously waiting for Edward to come home. She knew that after the day she had Alice would no doubt call Edward and she would get it. Edward would probably punish her good for this one since Alice was really upset about it. 'Well if she had just listened instead of trying to blackmail me into shopping then maybe I wouldn't have done it.' She thought stubbornly trying to justify the childish way she behaved today but she was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of a car door. Just because it wasn't slammed didn't mean anything, just once she wished that Edward would act like everyone else when they get mad and slam things, but no he was calm and waited to show it when he was dealing with it. No sooner that she thought it the front door opened and Edward called for her, only confirming what she already knew.

"Isabella Marie Cullen!"

Bella shuddered at the use of her full name. The only that got used was when she was in deep trouble. Now there was no doubt she was in trouble. Bella moved to stand by the window at the glorious view as she listened to Edward move about setting thing down in the office and then checking the bedroom. The library would be the next place he looked and then she would get it. She listened carefully as the footsteps moved closer. A part of her said maybe she should leave and go hide, but she knew that when she returned it would only be worse if that were possible. She was sure that Edward and Alice probably worked together to plan her punishment which was not a comfort to her in the slightest. She listened as the library door opened and her sanctuary revealed. Edward took all of three seconds to find her. With her still being a human Edward took no time pretending to even look for her.

"Isabella, you knew better than to act like a spoiled little toddle that got her favorite toy taken away. This is the third time this month that Alice has called me to inform me that you have been throwing these little temper tantrums, but not only that but you went as far as to take Alice's credit card and shred it in the middle of the mall so as you so politely put it, You wouldn't have to gone on another worthless trip that was completely unnecessary. However, since you insist on behaving like a child, I have the perfect punishment in mind. You are to wait right here. While I go ensure everything is ready, do not move until I tell you to or I will make it even longer."

Bella stayed there staring out the window fearful of what laid in store for her. After about 15 minutes Edward entered the room once again and took her wrist as if she was a little kid about to cross the street. She looked at him irritably but never said anything fearing making things worse. Edward took her to the room directly beside the master bedroom. She wondered what could possibly in the spare bedroom that so important; however, when Edward opened the door Bella just about fell over. The room was a soft lavender color with white trim and the furniture was white as well. The only furniture in the room was an over sized crib, changing table, dresser, and a playpen. There were toys of all kinds, but one common factor that linked them together was that they were baby toys. Bella began to panic as she counted back the days. Edward couldn't possibly think she was pregnant.

"Welcome to your room for the next month or so. Carlisle and I have discussed your behavior and have found that most it seems like a cry for help. Since you didn't really get to enjoy your childhood, we found that might be a cure all for theses tantrums and dangerous stunts you're pulling. Your punishment is to be treated like the baby you've been acting like for the past month. Now I know you're going to be a good little girl for Daddy, but just in case let me make it clear that Daddy is going to explain the rules to you, but if you intervene when Daddy is talking I will add time to your punishment. Once I am done speaking it will be your turn, ok princess?"

Bella looked at him as though he might have grown another head, but she could tell he was very serious about this so she just nodded her head and tried hard not to cry at the thought of no freedom for a month.

"Good girl, now here are all the rules that come with being my little baby girl for the month:

I am going to be Daddy for you, you are to address me as such.

You cannot do anything for yourself.

Daddy is the only one responsible for you; however, if I tell you someone else in charge you are to be have

No talking higher than an infant's vocabulary, if you're caught I will add three days automatically

You will be in a diaper 24 hours a day Daddy will dress you in any way he likes and baby girl cannot take it off

You can only crawl or be carried my baby isn't old enough to walk yet

I will feed your food, change you and bathe you as regular as a baby

You are going to be COMPLETELY dependent on daddy.

Daddy knows best and you are to handle it as though your life hangs in balance

If you do not do as told, Daddy will punish you. Punishments are at the discretion of the grown up doing the punishments. You will be punished as a baby meaning time out, spankings, and all will mean more time.

Does my little Angel understand all the rules? Does my little Baby girl have any questions for me?"

Bella struggled not give him the smart ass answer, so she went with the nod of the head for both.

"Um… what about if we go out in public? And do I have to use the diaper? And what about around the family? Charlie?" Edward smiled at her discomfort before leaning over kissing her forehead. While pulling her further into the room.

"Public you will wear regular clothes; however, they will be baggy enough that you're pretty little plastic pants won't show and if you need to use the restroom you will do in your diaper and I will take you to the family bathroom to change you or wait till we're home. Yes you have to use the diaper and no there's no negotiating it. The family all is aware of it, Emmett doesn't like it he feels like this is too harsh, and so you won't have to worry about him and the rest are told that if they say something they will join you should be said. Charlie will be the same rules as public only I will just change you when we get home. Do you have any more questions for Daddy before we begin? "

Bella bit her lip nervously as she shook her head. Edward smiled as picked her up, cooing to her as he carried her to the bathroom. He began to undress her and she moved self consciously to cover herself. Edward removed her arm and tapped her writ hard like he was reprimanding a toddler.

"No, no silly girl. Baby doesn't need to hide, because babies don't have modesty." Edward cooed as he tested the water again once it was warm but not hot so he put Bella in the tub with the rubber duckies. Bella just kind of looked at them as if they were U.F.O.s and moved away a little. Edward chuckled and handed her a blue one. He laughed when Bella once again starred at it and then tossed across the tub trying to keep it far away from her. He sighed and then began washing her as she kind of just sat there. Bella didn't want this but since there was no getting out of it she let her mind drift to happier memories in the tub. The memories got her relaxed to enjoy the bath; however, Edward just shook his head as he smelt her arousal and continued rubbing the permanent hair removal crème all over her. After she was rinsed off thoroughly Edward toweled her off and carried her into the nursery, only pausing long enough to lay little Bella on the changing table. He pulled the side the protectors up so she couldn't roll off and went to get her a pink onsie that said "Daddy's Little Princess" across the chest and the matching mittens and booties as well as a bonnet to go with it.

He then walked over to the changing table, hung the clothes over the side rail and removed the towel. He chuckled as Bella shivered from the cool plastic covered mat. Bella began to squirm as she seen him pull a big fluffy night time diaper out from under the table and he slid it under her bottom as he held her legs in place. Once it was under her he took a baby wipe, cleaned her bottom, after that he takes the baby powder and sprinkles a generous amount over her ass and privacy. Bella squirmed more trying deter the powder in some way but it doesn't work. Edward coos to her as he pulls the diaper tight between her legs and pins it on. Edward then sits Bella up holding her with one hand as he dresses her in the onsie. After putting her in it one hole at a time it's on her and he lays her down to button the crotch snaps. He placed the bonnet on her and tied it so she couldn't lose it, and the tied the mittens on her hands and the booties on her feet.

"There now, doesn't that feel better? Now it's din din time, then beddy bye. I know my little Angel must be very sleepy."

Bella just squirms and whimpers pleading with him to put her down but Edward ignores it. He carries to the kitchen when a beautiful cherry wood high chair was sitting. He strapped her in and then prepared her dinner. He placed a bowl of Macaroni and cheese beside him and using a baby spoon began to feed Bella. Telling her thing like open the tunnel here comes the train, here comes the plane, and many others an all the while making the sound effects to each. Once that was over with He grabbed a bottle of warm milk off the warmer, and carried his little Baby to the nursery. Once inside Edward sat down in the rocking chair and fed her the bottle of warm milk. Bella tried to push the bottle away but instead Edward just pushed it more into her mouth. Once the bottle was gone, Bella was placed in the crib on her stomach so she wouldn't get hurt, but the crib was very uncomfortable and she finally stretched herself out. Bella felt the tears fall as she imagined her in her bed curled up with him as they drifted off to sleep like they used to do. She finally fell asleep due to exhaustion but judging by the clock on the nursery wall, it was about 6:30 am when she lost consciousness.


	2. First Day

Bella woke up 30 minutes later to the sound of the door opening. She tried to turn and see but she was cramped up and couldn't move very well. When she managed to see, she saw Edward walking over to her with a baby bottle. He set the bottle down on the dresser and then turned his attention to her. He smiled and cooed at her as he picked her up.

"Good morning precious, did you get a good night's sleep? Is my little girl hungry?"

Bella squirmed as Edward picked the bottle up off the dresser and shifted her so she could drink comfortably. Edward eased the teat in between her lips and holding it for to drink. After the bottle was empty, He moved her to the changing table and looked at her skeptically as he noticed her dry. He then very gently moved his hand over her lower stomach and pushed down a little. But that was all he needed to do for her bladder to empty itself out. Bella looked away in shame and in shock. Edward sighed and began to rub her shoulder gently as if to comfort her.

"Relax pumpkin, see it wasn't that bad." He said gently as he got rid of the used diaper and pulled a fresh one out from under the cabinet and placed it under her. Bella didn't resist him; she just laid there trying not to believe that this was going to be her life for the next month. Edward brought her out of her thought by giving her a raspberry before going to get her clothes for the day. He came back with a blue sundress and bloomers to go over her plastic plants. Once she was dressed Edward carried her down stairs and sat her in the highchair. He fixed her oatmeal and then fed it to her in the same fashion as last night.

"Open the tunnel here comes the train …. Aw you're such a good girl. Open the hanger here comes the plane." All the while making the sounds to animate each thing he named. Bella hated the taste of it but decided to play it safe. Once it was gone it was time for another bottle. Bella tried to curl into Edward and sleep but Edward wouldn't let her. He moved her so he could get the right angle and eased the teat between her lips.

"I know Baby's sleepy, drink your baba and daddy will put you down for a nap."

Bella whimpered clinging to him at the thought of being put back in the crib. Edward just kissed her forehead and shook his head.

"She looks like she wants the nearest exit rather than that bottle." A new voice said bluntly. Bella looked up to see Emmett and she gave him a smile.

"Hey Emmett what can I do for you?" Edward said calmly ignoring the comment and pushing the teat further into Bella's mouth.

"Carlisle said that you need to hunt, and Jasper also wants to talk to you. Apparently he feels like Alice was in the wrong as well and that you too need to discuss something for her that is supposedly fair." Emmett scoffed simply.

"Of course just let me finish up here and put Bella down for a nap."

"I'll do it. You go on. I can handle her."

Edward was reluctant but handed Emmett the bottle and Bella. He gave Bella a good bye kiss and then left Emmett smiled and set her down on her feet.

"Come on squirt I brought you a treat. Here's a coke as well a burger meal from McDonald's. "

Bella threw on a robe and dug in smiling at Emmett as she finished the meal.

"I'm sorry they're doing this to you Bells, I promise to sit you as much as possible so it'll make it bearable, but we got to get you in that crib, I know you aren't going to sleep. Do you want a pill?" Bella nodded and took it quickly as he laid her down upstairs in the crib. Edward's on his way back and I'm going to throw this stuff in the fire."

Emmett hugged her tight and laid her in the crib. He hung her robe back up and disappeared to get rid of the other stuff. Bella was really drowsy when he came back and sat beside her an unhappy look on his face as he watched her laying there. However, the last thing she recalled was Edward walking into the room. He said nothing but gave Emmett a hard look, as he watched her lay there. He came over to Bella and then said softly. "I know you were spoiled, but that won't happen a lot so don't worry." That was the last thing Bella heard before sleep over took her.

Bella woke up 4 hours later feeling slightly better with real food in her system and the drug induced sleep. _'I love Emmett.'_ She thought as she stretched out fairly happy. She looked up shocked to actually see Edward sitting there, watching her.

"It seems my girl had a very good nap. Is my baby wet? Does she need a change? I know she's had at least 3 bottles this morning."

Bella shuddered at his words and moved to sit up. Edward leaned over, picked her up and carried her over to the changing table. He began removing her bloomers and plastic plants. He found the diaper dry so he tried the same trick as earlier that morning and it worked.

"This is the last time daddy will help you, if you do not do it naturally, daddy will give you something that will help you do it." He said seriously as he changed her and then put her plastic pants and bloomer back on her.

After he dressed her, he placed her in the playpen and told to play for a while so Daddy could get lunch ready. Bella laid down with the stuffed animals and watched as Edward walked back in with something in his hands. It was a pacifier and Bella immediately turned away from him trying to keep him away but Edward just picked her up and put it in her mouth, while clipping the leash onto her dress.

"There now baby won't lose her paci. Is that better now? Does baby like her paci?"

Bella nodded trying to go along with him so maybe he'll let her off the hook. Yet it only fueled him further as he talked to her about how pretty she was with one and that daddy will make sure she has it with her no matter what. Bella inwardly groaned as he picked her up and carried her to the kitchen. He held her on his hip as he cooed and talked to her about how pretty she was and the paci is so cute and that Daddy loved his little girl. Once Bella was n the high chair Edward fed her carrots, peas, and some corn and a hot dog that was cut up for the baby so she wouldn't choke. Then it was a bottle of warm milk. He then took her upstairs and set her in the playpen.

"Daddy's got to check his emails and we'll go for a walk ok, baby girl? I'm sure some fresh air would be good for daddy's little girl."

Bella shook her head and said. "No." Edward smiled and turned to her.

"No what baby girl, don't you want to go on a walk outside?"

"No outside." Bella said angrily. She was being humiliated enough and there was no way she wanted anymore.

Edward sighed and kissed her forehead. "We're going on a short walk outside the fresh air is good for you."

"No outside! No outside looking like baby!" Bella growled angrily.

Edward chuckled at her. "Bella we're going on a short walk, no one will see you."

"No outside! No outside looking like baby! No go outside with other people!"

Bella yelled throwing her paci. Edward just retrieved the paci and the picked Bella up and carried her to the office. He set her down in the corner.

"Don't move Isabella, I will tell you when time out is over. Until then you are not allowed to move."

Bella sat there unmoving for the 15 minutes it took for Edward to check his messages and then Edward told her she could move. Bella didn't move instead she thought of a way out and hoe she knew two people to help. She was brought out of her plan by Edward setting her in a baby carriage. Bella immediately turned over so no one could see her face and said nothing. Edward watched her with general curiosity at her behavior. After trying to figure out what her plan was, he finally decided to chalk it up to learning and set off toward the river. He needed advise on this. Jasper was just locking Alice's accounts and truthfully Bella probably was getting more then she deserved. He could have Emmett and Rose watch her that would cheer up. Edward thought as he carefully maneuvered the carriage across the passage above the river. Once they were across he sent a message to keep Bella for a little bit. Except Alice met him at the door.

"Aw little baby Bella is so cute in her diapers." Alice said smiling. Bella did nothing as Edward glared Alice warning her once again that she was pushing it again. Alice shrugged and made faces trying to get Bella to degrade herself by laughing Edward sighed sharply not bothering to even get in the middle this; however, Emmett didn't mind at all.

"Alice I believe Carlisle made it very clear to leave this entirely in Edwards hands, and if you decided to interfere that you could join Bella. Now if you'll excuse me I've been asked to help Edward with Bella so he could discuss some things with a few people. If you keep going then I will ensure Carlisle finds out about it."

Alice looked at him shocked but said nothing but Edward did. "Alice you really don't want to push your luck. Bella and Emmett will ensure you're caught now stop tormenting you did this just as much as she did and I think you've heard my opinion on it this morning, so I advise you not to prove my point."

Emmett came over to Bella and grabbed a blanket off the couch, covered her in it and took her to his and Rose's room. Rose looked at her sadly.

"Hey girl, I'm sorry." She said helping Bella into a robe, Bella shook her head and made a writing motion. Emmett immediately handed her a note book. Bella began writing something out.

_Help me get out of this… please it's not fair I stayed human for him and this is not how this is supposed to be I have always said I hated shopping and 3 weekends in a row is too much_

_How can we help? We'll be more than happy to. Right Rose?_

_Of course Honey. Name the game…_

_Take me some where Edward can't find me he won't help me and I really can't do this for a month_

I'm in Bella.

Definitely let's go, we got to go now though before Edward suspects something.

Not yet let me ensure she has somewhere to go I'll get everything set up and in three days we'll make our move.

Rose quickly packed an overnight bag. They planned it for three days later and used the uncertainly going back and forth in their minds so Alice couldn't do anything to get in the way. Rose left out the window promising to be ready on her end. Emmett gave her a kiss and then handed Bella a note telling her to act as she has been and then he burned it. Edward came to collect her to find her playing a board game with Emmett in the blanket. He kissed her forehead.

"Say bye bye to Uncle Emmett, we're going home."

"Don't worry Bells; I know you don't want to so it's cool. I'll see you soon."

Edward nodded and carried her downstairs and set her in the carriage and began their journey home. Bella did the same thing she did on the way there and Edward tried to get her smile but she wouldn't turn over and face him. Edward simply let her stay that way till they got home. He took her inside and set her in the highchair. He made her a special dinner which was lasagna and cut it up in very small chunks. He cooed as he fed her about what a good girl she was and how well she was doing. Bella continued to roll her eyes and pray it work. After dinner Edward started her bath.

"Is my little wet, don't worry Daddy will clean you up." he said lightly pressing on her bladder as he carried over to the table. Bella glared at him as she saw the glint in his eye as he set her in the tub. He washed her up and then rinsed her off. After she was dry he placed on the changing table and began to diaper her. After she was diapered he dressed her in a pink Disney Princess night gown and laid her in the crib.

"Daddy will be back with your baba." He said kissing her cheek and leaving the room.

Edward returned a few minutes later with of bottle of warm milk. Bella drank the bottle unknowingly that the milk was laced with a diuretic. This way she would behave as he wanted her to. Bella drank tiredly unwilling to finish it but Edward shook his head. "Now princess be good and finish it and Daddy will let his little angel sleep." Bella finished it and he laid her in the crib. Bella moved restlessly trying to get comfortable, but around 11:30 Bella felt the effects of the unknown diuretic made itself known. Bella cried and cried as she felt it seep into the unwanted diaper. Edward did not come check on her, she knew the reason to. He did this to her so he could humiliate her further. After hours of crying and discomfort Bella finally passed out due to over exertion. She dreamed of escaping this and the times before this. She only had to hang in there three days and things will be better. That is if nothing gets in the way.

Please review...


	3. Treats

Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot is mine.

* * *

><p>Bella only slept for what seemed like 3O minutes before she heard footsteps. It had been a very long night and she feared that it was only the first of many to come. When the door opened she saw that it was Edward only he was still in pajamas. He smiled as he walked over to her.<p>

"Hey baby girl. Good Morning to you too. Did you sleep well?"

He asked gently, but looked at her with knowing eyes.

"What's wrong baby; did you have a little accident? Daddy will change you and then we'll have breakfast. Once Daddy's wittle girl is all nice and dry Daddy will give you a treat."

Bella whimpered shrinking away from his touch as he went to grab her. However with the wet diaper weighing heavy between her legs she couldn't move quickly, but when she pulled on the top of the plastic panties to get all of it off, Edward smacked her bottom.

"No, no Isabella. That's a very, very bad girl. You know better than that. Next time you try this I will be sure you can't get out of them until I change you. Now Daddy's got to punish you. You're getting 10 swats and 3 more days added to your punishment."

Edward said sternly sounding very much like her father. He then pulled her plastic pants and diaper down and began spanking her, She started to cry as he smacked her bottom the 5th time. It hurt like hell and Bella was certain it would remain sore for the next few days. After her spanking Edward took her to the changing table and began changing her into a new diaper and he began to dress her for the day. He dressed her in a white based dress with black trim around the waist, and around the bottom of the dress as well as a black design that resembled stems with small blooms and leaves going in a very elegant fashion about the dress. He put her in white bloomers to cover her plastic pants and then took her downstairs for breakfast only to see Esme standing there shocked.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen there better be a very good explanation for why Bella is dressed like a toddler." Esme said sternly as she came over, took Bella from him and set Bella in a regular chair next to the high chair.

"Esme, Bella has chosen to act like a baby so I've chosen to treat her the way she behaves."

Edward explained simply as if it was normal to have your wife dressed like a baby because of an argument your sister called you about.

"Edward she's your wife. She stayed human for you and yet this the treatment she gets? I can't believe you did this. I thought I raised you to treat women better than this." Esme said angrily. Anger and hurt shined in her eyes as did resentment.

"Esme, Carlisle suggested it to me when I asked him how to handle the situation. Talk to him about it please right now she needs to be fed and Alice should almost be here with the proof of the her presents finishing touches, so please give me till then. I promise I will be up to discuss this with you."

Edward said pleadingly as he watched the invisible tears shake Esme's body. He knew that Esme had been through a very rough human life and she didn't like the mistreatment of others for nothing in the world.

"You have ten minutes Edward and don't think for a minute that I am not going to get on Carlisle for this. This is cruelty Edward. She's not a child. Diaper Punishment is not acceptable for her and you and Carlisle both should've known better."

As Esme ranted Edward just nodded and waited for her to leave. Edward then turned to Bella and placed her in the high chair and kissed her cheek.

"I guess you're going to be left here with Alice while I go talk to my mother. You are not to react Isabella. Believe me I'm sure my mother is going to be sure that things are changed; however, Daddy will make the final call. You are to behave baby girl. You don't have to like it but you're going to mind your manners. If you should need me for any reason, you know all you have to do is call for me and I'll be here, but it better be a last resort. Now I hear Auntie Alice, I expect you on your best behavior. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Edward looked sternly at Alice, warning her to behave before setting a plate of pancakes and a fork in front of Bella. He left soon after, and Alice decided to try her luck.

"Awe… look how precious you are in your little dress. Did daddy tell you I went shopping for all of this stuff for him? It was so much fun getting dressy clothes for the wittle bitty baby… I guess it's time to feed the wittle bitty baby. Open wide"-she said taking the food away and then feeding her bit by bit really slowly- "Good girl, I bet daddy loves changing his wittle baby. Is baby wet now or did daddy already take care of precious?...Awe look how good you are. I bet daddy loves to play dress up with his wittle baby doll. Doesn't he? ... Look it's your baba. Is baby thirsty? I bet she is, and Auntie Alice loves to play with her wittle niece. Does the wittle bitty baby want her baba? Open up baby girl…"

Alice continued to tease her as she picked Bella up, gave her a bottle similar to the one she had last night and took her to her crib laying gently her in there while still continuing to tease her. After over 45 minutes Edward returned and thanked Alice. He walked over at Bella and kissed her head softly, but still telling her nothing. After picking her up, Edward then carried her to the rocking chair.

"Hey baby girl, Daddy's home. Did you have fun with Auntie Alice?"

He asked softly as he began to rock her slightly. Bella shook her head tempted to say something that would get her into trouble should she say it. Edward sighed knowingly. As he shifted her to a more upright position, so she was able to look around better as well as communicate better.

"Carlisle has told the family to stay out of it so no one will bother us precious. Emmett is the only one you'll see and it'll only be if Daddy absolutely has to leave you. Now Daddy's got a present for you precious. Are you ready for it?" Bella nodded but Edward shook his head at her.

"Tell Daddy what you want Angel. I want to hear you." He coaxed gently trying to get her to speak more.

"I want my treat Daddy." Bella said softly, her voice full of uncertainty and nervousness.

Edward smiled before taking her to the back of the house and then outside. Bella immediately squirmed and tried to turn away. Edward just held her tighter to him while she craned her neck so she could hide her face. Edward chuckled at her shyness and then stopped setting Bella down and holding her at the waist so she was standing.

"Open your eyes sweet heart."

Edward whispered lovingly. Bella couldn't help the smile that came with the soft silky smooth words that filled her ears. She obeyed only to see a huge wooden playground in front of her. She starred at it and then at Edward and back as a past of he wanted to back away from it yet the other part of her _almost_ wanted to go play on it. Edward could see the part of her that wanted to give this a shot but adult side was winning. Edward picked her up and carried her over the swings. He placed her in one of them and then moved behind her.

"Hold on tight Baby girl."

He said gently as he gave her a push to get her in motion. Edward chuckled as Bella began to pump her legs to increase velocity. Bella laughed as Edward continued to push her higher and higher. Enjoying the feeling of the sun against her face, forgetting if only for a moment what her situation was and the wind but the building in her bladder reminded her of what was really going on tried and she to stop the swing. Edward immediately held the swing still for her once he seen her trying to stop but instead Bella tried to jump off the swing and fell. Edward picked her up and dusted her off as she turned away from him. Her bladder was ready to burst but Bella was determined not to degrade herself out in the open and tried to get out of Edward's grasp. Edward seemed to sense her urgency and held her tighter.

"Calm down precious. What's wrong baby girl? Did you get a boo boo? "

Bella shook her head and continued squirming. Edward just picked her up and perched her on his hip trying to understand what was wrong with her.

"Common baby girl tell Daddy what's wrong?" Bella groaned but finally gave in knowing she wouldn't make it much longer.

"Me wanna go back inside Daddy." She said quietly trying to be still so she could hold out.

Edward watched her intently trying to understand why she wanted inside.

"But Baby you haven't been out here all that long. Are you thirsty? I know you can't be hungry you just had breakfast." Edward reasoned gently trying to get to the bottom of it. Bella whimpered at the thought of having to drink something.

"Pwease Daddy? Me just wanna go inside now." Bella pleaded

Edward shook his head and started to move toward the play ground again when he thought of something. "Does baby need a change?"

Bella nodded hoping he wouldn't check but of course the fates weren't with her today. Edward looked at her sternly before continuing over to the play ground. Bella knew the look meant he wasn't going inside for that and she would have to do as all children that age do. He warned her to hold on tight and not let go as he set her on the tire swing and wound her up so she was spinning around and at very fast speed. Bella screamed as she went around and around trying to ignore the way her bladder felt. When the swing jolted to a halt her bladder gave. Edward helped Bella out of the swing and took her to the slide but Bella shook her head.

"No Daddy, Pwease take me inside." Bella begged trying to keep from experiencing anymore discomfort then necessary. Edward looked at her calmly as he gently leaned over to kiss her forehead.

"Why do you want to go inside baby?" He asked gently trying to get her to respond.

"I went potty" Bella said so quiet no one but him could've heard her. Edward shook his head and kissed her forehead.

"Daddy didn't hear that precious. What's wrong?" He asked again.

However Bella refused to say it again. Edward sighed and then placed her on the slide. He gave her a gentle push and then caught her at the bottom. Bella said nothing and made no move to fight him knowing he would only drag it out for her.

"I think somebody's grumpy. I think its nap time for the little baby." He said picking her up off the twisted slide and carrying her inside. Once inside he took Bella up stairs and placed her on the changing table he took off the bloomers, plastic pants and wet diaper. He then wiped her clean, slid a new diaper underneath her, powdered her lower half, pinned the new diaper on her, and put the rest of her clothes back on her. After that he carried her to the crib and laid her down.

"Daddy will be right back with your bottle, Angel."

He said as he kissed her cheek. Bella decided to force herself to rest so her breathing slowed down enough that it would match her sleeping. Edward; however, wasn't fooled by that. He decided to let it go for now moving to sit in the rocking chair to wait for her to 'wake' up. He watched as she didn't move for over thirty minutes except to shift slightly and then drift off to sleep. Edward sighed as he went downstairs to start lunch for her and went to put the already warmed bottle on the warmer. Bella woke up sometime later to see Edward sitting in the rocking chair smiling as she sat up and rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Hey sleepy head, did you have a nice nap?" He cooed picking her up out of the crib. Bella nodded and curled into him as he moved towards the door.

"That's good baby, I hope you're hungry. Daddy made lunch while you were sleeping. It's your favorite."

He said as he leaned down to kiss her cheek; however, Bella moved just enough that he got her lips and Bella took advantage of it for the few seconds he permitted her, opening her mouth slightly, allowing her tongue to trace his bottom lip. Edward put a stop to it a quickly as it started but that didn't stop Bella from wanting more.

"Na, ah, ah. You know better than that, Isabella. None of that until your punishment is finished."

He said sternly. Bella turned away from him leaning her head against his shoulder trying to imagine the rest of the month like this. Edward had way more self control than she did it'd only been two days and it felt like an eternity. She only had to make it two more than Edward would hunt and she would get to leave hopefully. Edward set her in the high chair and then turned to get her plate. It was her grandmother's recipe for ravioli. He fed it to her easily despite the extra torture he put her through. After that Edward fed her the bottle from earlier and set her in the play pen so Edward could check on the company stock he owned and all the other work he was involved in.

Bella laid there against the stuffed animals thinking about the kind of work they would be doing if he wasn't forcing her to act like a baby. The thoughts caused her body to enjoy those moments as well. Her hand couldn't help her but she couldn't help but try to push against it in an effort to get more friction between her legs just as she had found a way to release the tension, she heard someone clear their throat. She looked up to see Edward standing there watching her very crucially. Bella looked down at the white carpet trying to avoid his eyes knowing he would most likely punish her for this.

"That's not exactly what I meant by 'you can play while I check my messages and get started dinner.'" He said seriously as he approached her.

Bella did not look up her face matching that of Bob the tomato off of the childish movie he had put on for her earlier. Edward knew she was extremely embarrassed by being caught at trying to masturbate, but she did know better. He gently picked her up and cradled her so she had to look at him.

"I know it's tough baby, but you did this to yourself maybe now you'll think about the situation before you throw a tantrum. Now you know better than what you just did and you know that if you do it again that there will be a punishment and you already have 4 more days do to yesterday and today. Let's not shoot to get anymore ok. If you behave I might consider a rewards system but you have to be good and try to actually handle the punishment better then you have lately. Now it's time for my lil' girl to eat."

"What you mean better than I have?"

Bella asked shocked. How was she supposed to take this? 'Oh thank you so much, I love the idea of being degraded in front of our family and being you're little baby girl. It's just what I've always wanted.' Was that what he expected, because he probably was on something very strong if he thought she was going to be accepting this with open arms. Edward looked down at her seriously.

"By actually utilizing the options I give you. I'd let you have full control over yourself if you'd just follow the rules. I give you stuff to do between the playground and the toys but you won't utilize the bright side to it and have turned it into your own prison. I know you don't like it but you've asked for it, but believe it or not I'm being very nice because Carlisle has told me to do it right, you are supposed to be entirely treated like a baby, food and all. I know you're mad at me for this and believe me it shows, but it's not going to change anything. You're my responsibility and if you want to act like a big baby when things aren't going your way then you deserve a taste of your own medicine. Now Alice was wrong, but I don't control her. I control you and you made the wrong decision one too many times. Now let's get you some dinner and your bottle. I may try the reward system with you ok?"

He told her as he placed her in the high chair and fed her some chicken nuggets, and tater tots. After that it was the bottle of milk and then time for Baby to sleep. Bella refused to take the bottle again though so Edward simply said. "The bottle will be regular warm milk because using the drug to many times will make you incontinence, so please don't be difficult." Bella drunk it trusting him to tell her the truth. Bella found that it was true and went to sleep dreaming of things to come. Tomorrow would be her first day getting rewards for being good, and another day closer to getting out. As long as things went as expected of course.

Let me kniow what you think! Sorry it took so long, it was harder to write than the last two and it also was longer.


	4. Good behavior

Bella's bladder felt like it was going to explode as she tried to sit up; she knew she couldn't hold it much longer and not long after she felt the tears fall as she fought a losing battle. She had slept for about 3 to 4 hours which is more than she had gotten recently, but Bella had woken up to the sounds of screaming. It sounded like Alice was there and whatever the reason she was most definitely not happy about it. She listened as she heard Alice scream again.

"That's not fair Edward I was only having a little fun." She whined angrily.

"And Carlisle told you what would happen, should you have your fun and let's not forget that I felt like you deserved the same treatment as she got to begin with so you came to the wrong person for sympathy."

"But Edward I'm not human I won't be able to act like a baby. No matter what you do to me. So it would be no more than dress up." Alice argued logically, but Edward was already ahead of her.

"True, but the mere fact that you came here so Jasper could get rid of all your clothes and leave you with nothing more than plain jeans, shirts and no makeup or designing tools works just as well. Your punishment will end when Bella's does, but Alice I will warn you that you have instigated these so each time she gets days added so do you and you still have 4 to make up. You both have messed up. Bella's being given a reward system, because her punishment is worse than your but I'm sure you won't be receiving that. Jasper and I have both agreed you've long abused privileges as far as shopping goes. Even Rose feels like you're getting out of control. Now I have other things to attend to. You might as well go see Carlisle or Jasper because I'm not helping you. However, I feel like it's only right I warn you. Carlisle is already in the dog house for this idea, so I doubt he'll do you any favors."Edward warned her as he walked toward the nursery.

Bella moved to lean against the bars of the crib trying to keep her body from pressing to much against the diaper. Edward smiled as she moved to push herself a little higher up toward him as she raised her arms in motion to get picked up; Edward picked her up and carried her to the bathroom.

"I got good news for you precious, Aunty Alice is being punished like she deserves I'm sure you woke up to her acceptance of the fact."

He said smiling as he took the night gown off and then began taking her plastic pants and wet diaper off. The water was ready so he gently placed her in the warm water and began washing her as she sort of splashed the ducks around. It wasn't much, but it was better than it had been. Edward smiled as he then decided to do something that would make her feel better and encourage her try to make the most of it. He then began to lather her breast softly before he let the cloth slip from his hand as he rubbed them a little harder for her barely anything for him but he could tell it made a quite a difference in her demeanor. Maybe her one track mind could help him give her the rewards and get her off of this as soon as possible without cutting too many corners. He was starting to see that maybe Bella was wrong but he might have gone too far. Once bath time was over Bella was put in a pull up and put in an emerald green spaghetti strapped dress and matching bloomers. He then set her in the play pen so he could make breakfast. He came into find her hugging the teddy bear as she held the amazingly life like doll to her chest.

"Does you're dolly have name, Princess?" He asked softly watching as Bella hugged the doll to her as if trying to hide it from him. Edward just chuckled as Bella shook her head.

"Don't you think you should name her?" He asked gently moving to sit beside her. Bella sighed but he could tell she was thinking. Bella then looked up at him and said.

"What about Alicia, Papa?" Edward smiled at the change in name but decided maybe he should move up a few years.

"I think Alicia is a fine name, Princess. How about after breakfast we begin your potty training that way you can wear big girl stuff again?" He said softly knowing she would be happy to get away from diapers. Granted even after that she would still be treated as a five year old but a five year old was better than a baby. Bella smiled up at him.

"I would like that Papa." She said quietly and stood so that Edward could pick her up easily; however, instead of carrying her he grabbed her wrist and held her hand as he carefully led her to the kitchen. Giving her these two things were a big step up but she knew Edward would take them away as quickly as he gave them to her. So she played by his rules always letting him lead her stair by stair. Breakfast was still served to her in a high chair but Edward let her feed herself. After breakfast Edward gave her a bottle and then set her in the play pen.

"Play nice Darling, Papa will be right back then we can go outside and you can play on the playground until lunch. You can even bring Alicia." He said gently as he kissed her forehead and then headed out of the room. Bella shook her head she didn't want to take the doll outside. Hell, she didn't want this thing in the first place but she had to hang in there but one more day and she could get out of it. Bella moved her doll into the cradle and tucked her in as Edward entered the room.

"Ready to go Baby?" He asked smiling as he picked her up and tickled her. Bella giggled as she accepted him picking her up. Edward kissed her cheek softly. Bella smiled at him as he carried her outside toward the large playground where she was expected to play until lunch. She climbed up into the play house and then sat there comfortably as she noticed he wasn't coming up after her. She just leaned back and enjoyed the sun wishing that she had a book to read as she laid down comfortably on the plush rug that was soft yet water proof so it could be used outside. She starred up at the clouds wondering what it would be like to be free like the birds that flew across the sky often enough.

"Sweet heart would you like to come down and actually play or are you hiding from me?"

Edward asked calmly as he looked up at her. Bella shook her head, she liked it up here.

"I like it up here Papa. It would be nice to read up here." She said simply. Edward smiled at her response.

"If you promise not to move, Daddy will be right back with some books to read with you ok? Or better you can come with me. I'm sure you'll need a break soon enough." He said simply Bella nodded and climbed down from the tree house part. Edward picked her up and carried her to the house. He set her down once inside.

"Do you need to go potty, Sweetheart?" he asked simply. Bella blushed but nodded. Edward smiled knowingly.

"Go to the bathroom Sweetie, Daddy will wait for you by the door." He said trying to give her a little more privacy despite the situation. Bella did as asked and smiled as Edward held his arms open for her. She walked to him trying not to look at the books he brought her. Edward smiled as he set her lap comfortably in the tree house of her play ground. He then proceeded to read The Cat In The Hat, Green Eggs and Ham, and several other classic children books. Before they realized it, it was time for lunch.

"It's time to go inside Baby. Make sure to get your books so they're not left out here, we wouldn't want them to get ruined if we get bad weather would we?"

Bella shook her head and moved cautiously to collect them. Edward was waiting for her about five feet away, but Bella moved on shaky legs to the rock wall part and tried to climb down with the books in her hand. She unfortunately slipped and fell to the ground with the books scattered around her. Edward immediately ran over to her and began dusting her off.

"You're ok Baby; you have to be more careful. That's why you have to watch what you're doing…." Edward murmured these things to her as he carried her back to the house. After lunch Bella was laid down for a nap after Edward converted her crib to a toddler styled bed with bars on each side so she wouldn't roll around. He then tucked her in and kissed her forehead.

"Daddy's going to be right next door if you need him. Sleep angel I will wake you before dinner." He whispered before turning the light out and shut the door behind him. She laid there for a long while trying to think. Tomorrow she would go with Emmett only a few more hours. Edward came to get her up and smiled at her lying there in drowsy state. He woke her up and carried her to the kitchen for her dinner of soup and a bottle of warm milk. He put her into a good night and tucked her in. Tomorrow would be a big day for her, if only he knew how big of day awaited her.

* * *

><p>Review Please...<p> 


	5. Escape

**Disclaimer: Only the plot is mine.**

* * *

><p>Bella awoke early and couldn't help the smile as she found Edward watching her. "Good Morning Precious. Did you have a nice sleepy bye?" Bella nodded as she went to climb out of bed. Edward stopped her by picking her up and pressing her against his hip. Bella looked at him confused.<p>

"Papa please let me walk." She said quietly starring at the floor. Edward shook his head and then kissed her forehead.

"Ok baby, but I think we're going to go backwards a little bit and put you back in diapers today. Daddy's going hunting and we can't have you having an accident with someone else watching you, now can we?" Edward said putting her down and steadying her before taking her hand and leading her into the kitchen. As he strapped her into the high chair Bella decided to ask the million dollar question.

"Who's keeping me while you're away Papa?" Edward didn't even pause as he answered her.

"I think Uncle Emmett volunteered to so I think I'm he's going to keep you. Would that be ok Precious?"

Bella nodded and ate breakfast thinking about the hours left. Edward looked at her and knew something about this wasn't quite right.

"Baby girl, I think we need to talk. You're smiling more than you have in four days, care to tell me why today is special?"

"Uncle Emmett is coming Papa, and he spoils by letting me have big people's food."

Bella said seriously. Edward couldn't argue with that logic as he fed her the bottle and headed to the bathroom to bathe her. She didn't play with the toys but she did hum one of the many nursery rhymes that she had heard. After her bath Bella was diapered and then dressed in a midnight blue dress with matching bloomers and a bonnet. He then set her in the play pen as the door bell rang. Edward went to get it and showed Emmett in. Edward kissed the top of her head.

"Be good for Uncle Emmett, Daddy will be back late this afternoon. I expect to hear good reports when I get back and I know you'll be nothing less than good. I love you, I'll be back soon."

Edward said as he walked out. Emmett simple sent Bella to her room with a push to get real clothes on. Bella got dressed in jeans, a black t-shirt and flip-flops. Once she was dressed Emmett led her out the back of the cottage and they headed to the hideaway cabin. It was 8 hours away they would get there by the time Edward would get home. About 6 hours into the ride Emmett's phone rang, but he didn't answer it they both new who it was. When they got there Rose met them at the door.

"Come on in and quick Edward just called me and my voicemail was not a pleasant one." Rose said simply as she ushered them in the cabin was perfect everything Bella could want and it was out of the way. None of the others knew where it was but they did know that it existed. Emmett and Rose smiled at Bella's reaction as she wanders into the master bedroom.

"This cabin hasn't been used in forever so don't worry about anything I've had everything washed, replaced, and stocked. Emmett and I will be staying in a bigger version of this a few minutes away just to ensure that we're able to get to you. Now I need you to call Edward off this little disposable phone so that he can't trace you but he knows that you're not coming home right now. Esme built this place but keep in mind she won't turn you in." Rose said gently.

Bella took the phone and dialed the number she knew by heart. It only rang once before Edward picked up.

"Hello? Bella is that you Baby?"

"Yes, it's me."

"Oh thank God! Tell me where you are precious so Daddy can come get you."- Bella cut him off quickly.

"No Edward. Not until you give up on this babying me thing. I stayed human for you and because I finally got fed up with having a baby sitter and you turn me into to your precious baby girl. Do you want to know why I tore that freaking card up? Because Alice wouldn't leave me alone so I got mad took the card, bent it up till it snapped in half proceeding to continue to repeat until it was in shards because she proceeded to threaten me with calling you all the time if I didn't try this on or if I didn't go into the store so I decided if I'm going to get in trouble I was going to make it worth it. I had asked you to let me be or to let me tell you what happened but of course that doesn't work either. You just take her side without ever wondering if there was more to the story than her precious shopping trip not going the way she wanted. I'm your wife Edward, your partner, your lover and your friend, but not your child. It's not your call if I don't want to do something. You're supposed to negotiate it or let me be, not make me do it and you've got protecting me and controlling me mixed up if you tell me it's for my own good. I love you Edward but you've gotten far too out of control."-

"I have not and you know it"- He growled but Bella wasn't having it.

"Really? So drugging me so I'd use the diaper like a good little baby wasn't out of control? You taking me outside when I told you very seriously I didn't want to be humiliated like that. Or what about when I told you answered telling you I needed a damn change and you made me play longer? None of it was abusing power and out of control?" Edward growled as he went to respond. Bella just sighed and tried not to think about how it must be worrying him.

"Isabella, I don't know whose bright idea this was but I advise you not to get comfortable. I'd like to believe you had nothing to do with this but by the sounds of it the three of you figured this out together. I will get you and when I do you better believe that we're going away for a while to my private places. An uncharted island perhaps so that we will not be disturbed and your punishment will only increase so why don't you be the smart girl I know you are and tell me where you are."

He threatened strongly but Bella knew that he had no one to help him. Alice was trying to get out of the mess she had gotten herself into and Carlisle is in the dog house. Esme didn't support this in the slightest and Jasper agreed with the notion that he was going a little too far but for some reason Edward didn't mind any of that.

"Edward the thing that you're missing and it hurts me to say it but you just won't admit you are wrong. I love you but you're hurting me. You don't trust me to make my own decisions and even that was understandable but not this. This isn't the Edward I knew."

"Baby, please don't do this. I love you so much but you know that I'm not going to let this go on now why don't you tell me where you're at and sit down in the main room dressed like daddy dressed you this morning and daddy will let it slide with you, but if I see anything other than that then it'll only be worse Precious and to think you were doing so well."

Bella didn't even respond she just hung up but a part of her felt like she ought to as he said just in case he did find her but the independent side of her wouldn't let her even though she knew that it was most likely a matter of when instead of if he got to her. Rose shook her head as she crushed the phone easily and then trashed the pieces. She smiled at Bella knowingly but never spoke the promise she knew would take her fears away but not out of spite. Because she couldn't live with herself if she made a promise she couldn't keep to her. Rose and Bella both had a rocky start but Rose never wanted anything really horrible to happen to her. They were creating that friendship and for some odd reason She wanted it to last so she simply smiled and hugged her.

"Make yourself comfortable. I would try to say something and make it better but seriously I can't tell you what you want to hear and it be a guaranteed thing; however, I can promise you we'll do anything we can to keep you out of his reach but I won't promise you something like that." Rose said simply as she released her and then stepped out of the way promising to check in later as she slipped out but her eyes told Bella that their fears were matched in this situation. Bella sat in the master bath tub for over an hour trying to calm her nerves but when she heard a knock on the door she tried to sink lower as the knocking on the door got a little louder.

"Bella? Are you alright in there?" The call came from the other side of the door. It was Emmett.

"I'm fine, Thank you for helping me it's nice to do things for myself." Bella said heaving herself out of the tub and drying off she wrapped herself in a terry cloth hanging on the back of the door and then opened the door. Emmett smiled at her.

"No problem squirt I was worried about you, Rosie called for you and she couldn't find you. When you're done come out ok? I brought you Chinese." Bella smiled warmly at him and whispered.

"Thanks Em I really appreciate all you're doing for me, you and Rose both have been really good to me."

Emmett smiled and hugged her closely as he told her.

"It's alright Squirt. We love you to and believe it or not so does Edward. He just let too many lines blur to get past everything recently but don't worry we're going to try and make him see reason because he's trying to track you down. So for now Rose and I are going to leave. We wanted to make sure you realized it before we left that you can't leave right now, he'll find you and it'll be impossible for us to get you out of it. Be careful and we'll catch you later. Alright?"

Bella smiled at his calm easy going style and nodded as she hugged him back. No matter what Emmett always made her laugh.

"Alright, be careful ok?"

Emmett just scoffed and brushed it off but Bella could tell that he was glad she hadn't gotten to place that she couldn't smile at his jokes. Emmett set the outside alarms and then headed out making sure that everything was closed off. You couldn't see into the dark tented windows but for good measure he pulled down all the shades. Bella ate her Chinese and then headed to the master bedroom put on _Claire Le Lune_ and tried to get some rest but had no luck. She had several nightmares of Edward kidnapping her and then of course some of him leaving her. Bella slept worse than she had in the crib Emmett promised to send her a text if Edward was still refusing to get rid of the baby stuff so she could get dressed in time to keep Edward from making things harder for her. . In the middle of the night she had gotten up to get a sleeping pill, and looked at the bag that held the sundress and such she had been in just this morning but didn't put it on. She checked her phone again, but still nothing but that didn't stop her from worrying it was about 4 am when a message came through.

_Get ready he's found the cabin Rose is holding him off but he's fast. _

Bella scrambled to get dressed in the dress and get the diaper on to as she got it all on and sat in the main room Edward opened the door.

"Aw… There's my precious girl. Let's go home, play time is over." Edward then carried her to the car and strapped her into the front seat. Edward then drove to the cabin where they seemed to be going to leave again. Edward picked her up and carried her to the bassinet he placed her in it as he seemed to be packing everything up but Bella couldn't see it because the sleeping pill was finally taking effect.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! <strong>


	6. Prison Without Walls

**Disclaimer: Only the plot is mine.**

* * *

><p>Bella awoke 4 hours later in the front seat of the car dressed in sweats and Edward driving beside her. She vaguely remembered how she ended up in the car until she moved and felt the wetness between her legs and the pain that followed that realized how deep the water was. Edward smiled at her as he leaned over and kissed her cheek. As lips brushed against her skin he felt her tense up slightly. He smiled, she knew she was in trouble but he decided to wait on that issue as he heard her stomach growl.<p>

"Morning Baby girl, are we hungry? Daddy will stop and get his wittle girl something to eat off the next exit alright baby?" Bella just looked at him nervously and nodded trying to keep from getting in any deeper. After a few more minutes Bella decided to break the ice.

"Where are we going Edward?" She asked simply as she to ignore the constant sting that she felt from her ass.

"We're going somewhere far away enough where little girls can't go off with their Uncle and Auntie. Also we're going to regress back to the baby thing since my little girl decided she was big enough to make some decisions she wasn't ready to handle." He said simply Bella groaned at this news.

"I thought you said that as long I was dressed the way you said and in the main room you'd let it slide." Bella said irritably. Edward simply sighed.

"I am letting it slide, you're lucky I even bothered to dress you where you look normal I was going to leave in those clothes at first and that you don't have a dummy in your mouth so you can't talk. You're punishment is going to be back in full swing when we get there and then you won't be able to talk more than an infant again." Edward said sternly glaring at her as if she was insane for suggesting it.

"So you want me to act like a baby again?" Bella asked as the throbbing pain of her ass started to get on her nerves. Edward just laughed at her.

"It's not a want; you are going to do it. You're going to be my little baby for the next month and if you're good and behave yourself the days you get off during the time we're away will turn into vacation." he said pulling on to the exit. Bella looked at him unhappily as she tried to stay as still as possible Edward just chuckled.

"It looks to me like somebody needs a change. Don't worry baby girl, Daddy will change you after we get you fed." He said as he pulled up to the Chick-fil-A and order her a chicken biscuit, hash browns and a medium coke. Once he got the food, he handed the bag to her and set the drink on his side of the car.

"You're still on punishment little lady, so get me the bottle out of the bag in the back seat." He said simply as he began speeding back onto the highway.

Bella reluctantly bent to retrieve the bottle and felt a tear trickle down her face as the pain and tenderness of her ass increased as the material rubbed against her. She handed him the bottle and began munching on the hash browns slowly. Edward noticed that something was off as he finished filling the bottle so he very carefully pulled onto the hidden drive that was covered in the woods that lined the highway. He quickly got out and went to get her. He then carefully positioned her on her back and gently pulled her sweats down her legs to find very angry red marks lining the bottom of her ass. He swore very quietly and then began searching in the diaper bag for a small tube of crème that he then applied generously to the developing rash. He kissed her cheek knowing full well that it wouldn't make it all better, and her proceeded to diaper her a bit looser than usual and gently pulled up a pair of rubber lined rumba panties. He then put the sweats back on her. He wrapped a blanket loosely around her and moved her back up front leaning the chair back so she was in a more relaxing position.

"We need to let the crème dry and then we'll see how feel but right now keep your legs apart. I know it's not comfortable, however; it turns out that somebody was not diapered properly last time, but things like that tend to happen wittle girls try to grow up too fast. However, Daddy will make sure you're taken care of. Finish eating breakfast before it gets cold." Bella just reached for the bottle and began to drink carefully each time loosing the top a little more, but Edward didn't miss it.

"Isabella, put the top on it correctly and don't mess with it again. If you ignore me I will pull onto the shoulder and give it you myself. Stop trying to be difficult."

"Fine Edward, you want a baby, I'll give you a baby."

She muttered knowing that Edward heard her as she put the cap on the bottle and set in the cup holder. She then turned the music up and began planning the hundreds of ways she could give Edward exactly what he was asking for. Edward watched her intently, he hadn't missed what she said but he had missed the double meaning, it was easy to see she was planning something but the problem is he had no way to know what she was planning. About an hour later they pulled up to a private airport. Edward was flying them somewhere. Edward got out of the car without answering the question in her eyes, checked her diaper and then of course checked the rash it looked better so he gently slid the sweats up her legs despite her refusing to lye still. After she was dressed he took her wrist and lead her abroad his private jet. After aboard the plane he placed her on the bed and went to retrieve the diaper bag and the rest of her breakfast. He also decided that when they reached their destination than he'd call Carlisle and see what he thought Bella meant by her little comment that is of course if he'd even answer.

He returned to see Bella facing the wall. He moved to get a closer look only to find Bella reading a book. One she had left on here from a flight they took to Isle Esme. However, this wasn't going to Isle Esme. They were going to his own personal island that he named The Lost Treasure for it held beauty of a paradise like from the house he had built their and natives had taken care of it in order to have their other islands preserved by Edward. He had bought all of them and gave all of the others in the area as long as he got the furthest out and two people tended to it once a week. He had built the house himself and proved to build a Victorian style mansion sitting in the middle of island. He had the furniture sent to the docks and he had told them to load it on his boat and he would manage it. Now it was finished and he would get to take the one person he loved more than anything there. Speaking of her, he went over to her kissed her forehead and took the book away. He instead placed a coloring book and crayons in front of her. She looked at him and at the coloring book and began to cry/ wail. Edward shook his head at her tantrum and put a pacifier in her mouth. Bella spat it out and continued to wail. Edward simply picked her up and began rocking all the while carrying her to the back of the plane where the bassinet was and placed her in it and simply closed the door behind him. She was just tired. She had a very busy night and just needs to calm down.

However, the wailing didn't stop. Edward listened to her continuing screams and decided he had enough. He went in there only to see Bella with her head buried in the soft bedding and sobs as she tried to stop the tears. Edward picked her up and rocked her gently but it didn't help, Edward thought it might be her rash he then began slipping the sweats down her legs to see that it was lighter and the crème wasn't gone yet. He just shook his head, she wasn't wet, she wasn't hungry, and she wasn't hurting like she was acting. The only thing that came to mind is cranky so he put a pacifier in her mouth tied the ribbon behind her head so she couldn't spit it out and then carried her to the bed and put in the new children's movie _Tangled._ Bella continued to whimper slightly until he tucked her in the bed and turned the movie on. He then curled up with her and watched as she tried to pay attention to it but her mind seems to be somewhere else. He thought maybe she was asleep but when he went to move her, she still cried behind the paci so he held her close and watched as Bella lied there seemingly peacefully but he could tell she wasn't asleep.

"Bella… Honey what's wrong?" He whispered gently but no response came. He let her rest and carefully removed the pacifier deciding to try again later. Once they landed he gently shook her to ensure she was awake and after she pushed herself off the bed he went to grab her but she ran/ stumbled away and headed towards the back of the plane. Edward watched her and then using his speed to grab her as she headed for the bathroom.

"Isabella! No, no! You know better, now come along. It's time to go princess and you already know that there's no stalling." He said sternly, Bella just began to scream and cry and try to throw herself on the ground. Edward shook his head it was going to be a long month if this was the everyday events. He then kissed her hard and long enough to silence her.

"Hush now Isabella. No more crying. I don't want to hear another scream or sob come out of you pretty little mouth. Now let's go we've got to get you home so that you can eat and get in bed. I think you need to rest awhile. You've been very fussy and if you were any younger I'd put you down for a nap, but I'm sure that won't be necessary now will it."

Edward said softly. Bella starred at him, watching as the look on his face dared her to try it. Before she could move though Edward had her bridal style and carried her out of the plane and down to the car waiting to take them to the docks. As soon as they were in the car Edward sat her in his lap and bounced her lightly on his knee. He held her closely, lovingly, but at the same time sternly. He kept his touch light and gentle trying to get her to relax, something she hadn't done since they left. As soon as they reached the docks, Edward got out holding Bella carefully as he made his way to the boat. He placed inside and kissed her forehead the warning in his eyes telling her not to move. He took the packages and their bags aboard, placed them in the cargo hold and then set off for Lost Treasure.

Bella didn't look at him the entire ride over which was well over an hour. She just stared out at the ocean as if it was the only thing there. He would have to take her to the beach but he knew that it'd have to be on better circumstances. Once they pulled onto the shore Edward moved to help Bella out but she had gotten out on her own, ignoring him completely. He dealt with the bags and took them to the jeep. Bella didn't go to the jeep though she just walked down the shore and then headed toward the ocean. Edward shook his head and decided to go catch her before she got soak and wet or at least join her in it. However, he was too late. She walked out into an incoming wave and let it hit her full blast, knocking her over in the process. Edward ran over to help her up but stopped himself short was he seen the smile on her face. He knew if he went over there the smile would disappear. He hated that fact more than anything. Honestly he wasn't even sure if this was the right thing to do at this point. So he decided to slip over behind her and wrap his arms around her loosely so if she wanted to she could easily get out of the embrace. He kissed her softly. Bella tensed at his movements.

"Bella this won't be a prison, if you don't let it be. Relax, this is our island. Not even my family knows about this place. We can stay as long as you like and very likely as long as we need." Bella didn't move, but she didn't relax either. Edward couldn't understand why nothing he said made her feel better. He decided that it'd be a good idea to get her home and call Carlisle.

"Come on love, let's go to the house. We'll come back later."

He promised as he watched her. Bella nodded and without looking at him broke the embrace and headed to the Jeep. She couldn't decide if there was any other way then to teach him a lesson and combined with the anger she felt at each thing he had done to her, but she couldn't scream all the time so ignoring him worked just as well. Edward took her wrist and led her to the Jeep. Once there he helped up and buckled her in. He noticed that she still wouldn't look at him. He drove cautiously toward the center of the island watching her as he drove. He knew that she was upset but this hurt and he had a feeling it was a way of returning the pain she was feeling. He sighed, he knew he couldn't do this all month and Bella was stubborn enough to make it happen. Once they arrived Edward simply helped her down, got the bags and then opened the door.

"Go start your bath Baby; I'll be up in a few minutes." He said gently. As he set the bags down and headed for his office. Once inside he called Carlisle.

"Hello?" He said simply.

"Carlisle I need to talk to you. Bella refuses to look at me and she's been screaming as if an ax murder was right in front of her every time I go to do anything. Her last words were _'Fine Edward, you want a baby, I'll give you a baby'_ and she's been difficult ever since. I don't like this Carlisle. I'm losing my girl. You got to help me."

"Edward she's fighting back, you've humiliated her, ignored her and degraded her in front of others and even let someone keep her who only belittled her further. It's not surprising to for her to be mad at you. Why don't try talking to her and if that doesn't work then set up a space that's non-punishment related that she can tell you off and anything else she wants to do without penalty. Give her some of her freedom back and she will most likely start talking to you again but keep in mind she is very hurt so there's no guarantee that anything beside freedom and time will make this better. Your mother is so disgusted with me it's unbelievable. The sooner this is fixed is the sooner we all can mend. Bella loves you and will forgive you in time but you have to let her heal Edward."

"I understand what you mean Carlisle; I will try this and see what happens. We'll see you guys in a month or so because I think we're going to stay put for a while. Bella likes it here and I'm going to heal her as much as I can once this is said and done."

"Good Luck Son, be careful and keep in mind that you need to listen to her not just hear her. Now I've got to go I'm going to go talk with your mother. I promised her to help fix this and I'm going to."

Edward nodded to himself and then hung up. He then headed up to where his girl was sitting in a bubble bath. The bubbles reaching the brim of the tub and her eyes shut. Edward smiled at the sight.

"Mind if I join you." Bella jumped out of her skin at his words. She shook her head hand on her chest trying to calm herself down a bit.

"Bella, Honey please talk to me. I want to actually talk to you. Your punishment will only be three weeks or less and good behavior will you get you time off. You can have one room in the house to say anything you want without penalty and I promise that outside this house you will be treated as my wife, my lover, and my best friend. Just please talk to me, I can't make sure that you're ok, if you don't talk to me."

Bella sighed but agreed in order to try to make this easier for herself.

"Fine, I want this room to talk freely and I'm holding you to everything you just said. I hate you for humiliating me Edward, you have teaching and controlling completely mixed up and to be quite honest with you if I didn't love you I would've have already divorced you for this. However, I know that you have it twisted and it's the paternal instinct of yours that flipped into over drive but you have to learn the difference at some point. I'm not a baby, I'm not your little girl and your lines have blurred. Emmett and Rose were trying to make you see that but you refused to and don't get the fact that I'm talking confused with I'm going to be an angel. You can play daddy, but I'm going to show you just how difficult parenting is. Real babies don't just wake up, lye still, and eat cleanly and take what you give them. So if you're going to force it on me than I'm going to use it against you because this is what you wanted." She said fiercely as he got in the tub with her.

Edward shook his head irritably he had to get her under control and then he could heal her and let this go smoothly.

"So acting like an infant in the plane proves you're able to handle yourself?" He asked seriously. Bella glared at him angrily.

"You wanted a baby to love and take care. You wanted to keep playing Daddy and raise your own baby." She said angrily as he moved to hold her.

"No I said until your punishment was up I'll treat you as you behave and good behavior would earn you days off but bad behavior would gain you more."

"I'm not seeing a difference, Edward." Bella said simply.

"You continue to take this on a personal level but yet you could have already earned yourself over a week off even with Emmett's cheats. You have made the decision to run and then of course throw these tantrums that do no more than prove my point. You are a big girl, but it's not all about size. You have to act it and you haven't been." He said seriously, leaning over to kiss her cheek.

Bella couldn't make an argument that would not end up proving his point. He was right she deserved this, but that didn't mean he couldn't get what he asked for. She continued to plan out the ways to 'accidently' teach him a lesson. Edward got her out and dried her off handing her a robe.

"Are you hungry? I have to go to the main land for a few things and I figured I could get you lunch."

"Yeah, Can I stay here though? I don't want to travel anymore."

"I guess so but I'm locking you in the house, there's an alarm that will go off if anyone leaves or enters the house. When I come back we'll get you fed and then get your punishment started."

"Fine." Bella said simply just hoping he'd leave. He kissed her goodbye and then left the room. She listened as a lock clicked and the sound of boat before getting the lingerie out of the closet. She picked Edwards favorite set on her and changed into it and put nothing over it. She then laid down on the bed, and dimmed the lights. As she waited she ensured that this was set up perfectly Edward was going to see that she wasn't a little girl in one of the most powerful ways she possessed and that was sexuality. Edward may be strong but she was sure that even he wouldn't be able to resist her. Bella smiled as she heard the alarms de activate Edward was back. She waited patiently as he climbed the stairs. She knew he'd come check on her.

"Waiting for something Isabella? Looks like someone is hungry for something else tonight. Do miss me baby? Or are doing this to show me that you're not my wittle baby girl?"

He asked moving towards her in slow deliberate steps. She couldn't help the way her body reacted to this predatory act. Dominance rolled off of him with every step towards her and it got worse he lunged at her pinning her to the bed. Bella gasped as he skillfully fingered the lingerie carefully yet at the same time firmly.

"Does this feel sexy baby? The lace rubbing against you as Daddy's hands trace your luscious tits? Do you like that?"

Bella moaned at his touch as his cool hands touched her already sensitive parts. He chuckled as she pushed her breasts further into his hands begging for his touch.

"Baby likes that doesn't she? She likes Daddy controlling her. She loves when Daddy takes her wittle body for his own doesn't she? Yes she likes to be claimed. She's such a beautiful lil baby crying out for attention. Aren't you?"

Bella moaned and tried to push against him but Edward wasn't allowing it. His hands lingered just on the verge of touching her but never quite reaching. Bella whimpered, pleading with him to touch her. Edward smirked as he decided to prove his full extent of control.

"I'm sorry precious daddy didn't hear you answer him. Tell daddy what you want precious. What do you love for me to do? Tell daddy what you're doing." He breathed heavily in her ear. Making Bella wetter with each word he breathed.

"Baby likes this. Mhmm… Claim me. Ugh… Please… I love when you claim me. Ugh…"

"Isabella I believe there was one more request in that. Why don't you tell me what it was?"

Bella groaned as he began removing the lingerie.

"Baby's crying out for you. She needs you." She said skillfully.

"Needs what from me? Baby need my mouth, my fingers, or maybe even my kisses."

"Baby needs you attention." Bella gasped out as his fingers rubbed the sensitive spot between her legs.

"So what is my lil baby doing?" Edward asked simply as he slipped the last of her lingerie off.

"Crying out for your attention." Bella moaned as he kissed her thighs.

"Such a good girl, now let's give you a reward for being so good." He said before pushing in two fingers and playing her like his beloved piano until she fell over the edge. Once that was over he took her in the bathroom. And got the water ready, he cleaned her up and got her dressed in a diaper and a sky blue onesie that said 'Daddy's girl'. He then carried her to the kitchen below to feed her dinner. He heated up the food after he strapped her into the high chair.

"Is that better Baby?" He asked softly as he stood beside the microwave. Bella still couldn't sit still though. She would play with the tray, pull on the buckle strap and bang on it as she watched Edward prepare her lunch. He was dicing the chicken up and mixing it back in with the

meal so that the baby wouldn't choke on the pieces. Bella didn't like that at all because now the most she taste is the sauce and the fried rice. Bella began to push against the tray trying to knock it loose with no luck.

"No, no Isabella. Now you got what you wanted so desperately, you can behave while daddy gets lunch ready." He said seriously. She started to cry and struggle as he finished his par faying of one of her favorite foods. Edward turned slightly to see her twisting and trying to get out of the chair. Edward shook his head moving over to her and lightly smacking her hand.

"Isabella, do we need a nap before lunch?" He asked sternly. Bella glared at him irritably at the thought but did not stop yelling.

"Alright, let's go put you down for a nap while daddy gets lunch finished up."

He said simply as he unbuckled the seat and picked her up out of it. Edward sighed as she continued to cry and scream but knew she wasn't stopping. He held the screaming girl close to him as he sat down in the rocking chair and rocked her carefully. Once that showed no luck he put a pacifier in her mouth and very quickly tied the ribbon behind her head. It quieted her down enough to make it tolerable. He then placed locking mittens on her hands so she couldn't climb out of her crib and left the room. Edward smiled as the sobbing began to cease after 15 minutes or so. With lunch being ready he grabbed her bottle filled with coke and the Chinese food and set them on the table as he went to go get her. She was lying there quietly but yet there was a determination in her eyes.

He tried to ignore the look and carried her downstairs to eat. Bella seen thr bottle and got the idea to try something different. Edward locked her in the high chair and handed her the bottle, but just as he turned to get the food Bella threw the bottle giggling as she did so. Edward immediately caught it but still did not take this lightly. He knew this was only the beginning so he just set the bottle on the far counter and set the food beside and began to feed her in the same fashion as before. Bella squirmed and closed her mouth tightly however Edward knew the easiest way to get her mouth open was to tickle her. It worked but Bella spat it out and some even landed on him a bit causing her to laugh. Edward was not amused so he very quickly put the food up and got the traded the bottle of coke for a bottle of warm milk. He took Bella upstairs and sat down in the rocking chair. He then positioned to drink and before she could do anything to thwart him he had the rubber teat in her mouth and fed her the bottle.

"There now, that's better. I think my baby is cranky let's put her down for a nap and then daddy will get you when its dinner time." He said rocking her gently. Bella whimpered at the thought of being put in the crib so naturally she tried being a brat but Edward just shook his head.

"Daddy was going to take his little girl outside but she decided to be grouchy and misbehave so instead daddy's going to try and let you sleep ok?" Bella nodded but couldn't help the queasiness she was feeling. The formula was not sitting well on a fairly empty stomach and on top of that he expected her to sleep. She instead sat up began to try to undo the latch but the door opened as it popped open. Edward walked in and shook his head.

"Good evening angel. I see somebody's ready to get up. Are we ready to eat now or are we going to be difficult again?" He asked as he came closer. Bella shook her head.

"You're not hungry, Baby?" He asked gently having a feeling that his girl was most likely jet lagged. Bella shook her head agreeing with the idea of not eating.

"If you're sure, just promise me though that you'll let me know immediately if you get hungry because I want you to get enough to eat. Would you like to get changed and go to the beach? There's still daylight for a few hours and it'll be better for you then sleeping or lying around."

Bella just nodded at the idea of getting in real clothes and feeling like herself for if only a couple hours she quickly ran off to the master bedroom, retrieved the dark blue and black trim, changed and was waiting by the door. Edward chuckled at her impatience as he took her hand as they headed for the beach. Bella's attitude seemed to change significantly at the concept of freedom. She couldn't wait to get to the ocean and this time Edward would be able to experience it with her. She grabbed his hand casually as they strolled down the beach. Bella swam in the ocean, drew in the sand, and sun bathed intercahgnably during the three hours of day light they had spent at the beach, at the end of it all Bella kissed Edward's cheek when they were back at the Jeep and gave him a quiet thank you before sitting comfortably and closing her eyes. She had a very busy day and it seemed to end much better than it had began. Edward watched the sleeping woman with compassion.

This woman gave it all up so she could have him and watching her expression at the free reign for 3 hours was more than he ever expected. It was as if he just told her that he bought Barnes and Noble. A part of him wanted to see that for the entire rest of vacation and even the sensible part was saying to let her enjoy this, but as usual he made a deal and it would soon be seen how much time she gets off. He just hoped it was enough. Edwad wanted to show her the places that he loved, the secrets he found hidden on this once forgotten place. He knew Bella would love them, and he was going to take her there. He continued to think of these things as he fed the sleeping child a small bottle and laid her in the crib. Tomorrow would be great but for now Bella dreamed of the benefits of the strings that held her skimpy suit together and hands of a man that held the key to her heat.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! <strong>


	7. Realizations

**Sorry bout the lack of updates. Senior year has been keeping me exteremely busy. I will update as much as possible, so please be patient and don't give up on me.**

* * *

><p>Bella woke up very uncomfortably. She had cramps in her neck and her bladder was ready to burst she looked around but Edward was nowhere to be seen. Bella whimpered and tried to not think about it as she gave in to her most basic needs and began to make noise to alert Edward of her consciousness. She listened anxiously as she heard the door knob turn. Edward smiled gently as he went to pick her up.<p>

"Good morning Angel. Did we sleep well? Daddy's got a Gatorade for you to rehydrate and fruit salad for breakfast. Then if you need it we'll put you down for a morning nap and then we'll go to the tide pools on the lower portion of the island for part of the day. We'll eat and then most likely put a movie in so you can get comfortable for the night. Yesterday had been a big day so we're going to take it easy today. Sound good baby girl?"

Bella nodded lightly as he took her to the changing table, excited to just escape the confines of a diaper. Edward chuckled as he cleaned her up.

"Let's get you in the water, baby girl. We'll get you dressed, then Daddy will feed you and we'll be on our way." He cooed at her as he carried his girl to the bathroom. The bath was similar except these small windows of freedom seemed to widen slightly at being in her free space.

"Edward can I please wash myself?"

"No, Darling. This is your free space to talk not be a big girl that's not till we get outside. Please don't be difficult, there's a nice day planned and you already have a lot of freedom you agreed to this. Now take what you have and enjoy it. I have a nice planned, please don't ruin it by arguing with me on this. You won't get more, so enjoy what you have."

"But Edward I'm not a baby and I want to be able to take care of myself!"

"Bella you've been told negotiations are not a part of this deal. Now please hold still and behave, you liked yesterday well imagine that I had offered you something a lot less valuable. Like bathroom privileges. If I let you come in here by yourself and take care of your needs, then yes its better than nothing but do you really want to trade the two?"

She watched him in shock slightly, he would make her give up the freedom she earned last night to get the small privileges she wanted, but right now she was debating on which would be better. She could earn her right to talk back and the outside thing was nice but a part of her desperately wanted to move up in this stage.

"I thought so, you have one freedom in here the rest of the house doesn't grant you, but it wouldn't be nearly as nice as the freedom you gained last night. I expect corporation and good behavior. You won't get more so quit trying for it." She couldn't help the urge to try and push for it.

"But can't we bargain Edward? Please I really want out of this whole diaper thing and to feed myself. Isn't there something we can make a trade off for?"

"Isabella, I said no. Do not keep pushing me or you won't have any freedom. You're punishment is at my discretion, you are not getting out of it. If you want to get out of diapers earn that right. Until then you are going to only make it harder for yourself."

He said holding her in place as he began washing her carefully and agonizingly slow. He was proving to her that he could most definitely go head to head with her on this and she wasn't going to win on it. Bella squirmed and her stubborn side was pushing her tongue against her teeth desperately trying to argue this out, but she decided to wait and give it a shot later. Bella didn't waste time using the only skill she was allowed.

"Edward I really miss how it used to be. I miss the way it felt to sleep curled up to you and the way your body feels against mine when we play our little games. It would really nice to feel your hands on me the way your body pushes against me when we're playing."- Edward silenced her with a searing kiss.

"I know exactly what you're doing Darling, and Daddy isn't going to fall for it. So if you want to excite yourself go right ahead, but Daddy has more self control then you do. Now let's get you dressed I think it'd be a good idea to go out later rather than after breakfast. I think babykins needs her nappy bye."

Bella groaned at the thought of being put back in the crib but Edward's look quickly silenced all complaints she may have had. So after she was dressed in a little turquoise colored strap less sundress that flared out just enough to make the diaper less obvious, Edward diapered her and carried her down to the kitchen. He strapped her in the high chair and fed her the fruit salad piece by piece and bite by bite, waiting for her to get agitated enough to speak and he was not disappointed.

"Edward, stop it already. This is torture and you know it. Please just hand me a fork. I can eat and we can leave." Bella begged pleadingly but Edward still wasn't swayed.

"I think its nap time for my little angel. Let's feed you your baba and then it's time for little one to rest. She's very fussy this morning."

He said gently kissing her forehead. Bella was mad enough that she picked up the bowl and then threw at him, hitting him right in the back and food went everywhere. Edward was pissed. He quickly picked her up out of the chair and then set her over his knees.

"No, No, No Isabella! Bad girl, you're getting 10 spankings for that, and since you want to talk so badly. You can count and thank me after each one; if you don't I will just restart so I suggest you do so."

Edward said sternly pulling the plastic pants and diaper down in on fluid motion. Bella whimpered as she waited for the first hit. Edward hit sternly and swiftly ensuring she would learn her lesson by the time she was done.

"One, thank you Daddy." Bella ground out through clenched teeth it hurt like a bitch but she knew it was coming when she threw it.

"Two, thank you Daddy." Bella growled as she felt the throbbing sting. He was making them count and she knew by 10 there was no way she would ever consider throwing food again.

The spankings took about 20 minutes and that was all Bella was able to take. After the spanking Edward then carried her up stairs, changed her diaper, put her in mittens as well as booties and then tucked her in for a nap. Bella didn't fight him on it but she still couldn't just lay there and do nothing. She squirmed and whimpered and tried to fight him but still no luck. Edward just rocked her gently, held her firmly and sang her lullabies lovingly to try to get her sleepy even feeding her bottle of warm milk. It was losing battle eventually and Bella knew it so she began screaming and crying as soon as the crib was in view. Edward sighed and carried her to the rocking chair and tied the pacifier behind her head effectively quieting her.

"Hush now Bella, you earned your punishment earlier it's done with now and it's time for you to rest. Do not make another sound or you'll make it worse for yourself. Try to rest, it's going a long day and Daddy's little girl is already very fussy."

He cooed as he rocked her and hoped she'd suck on the pacifier in an effort to soothe. Since she couldn't spit it out and with the mittens she couldn't take it out she had no choice other than to do the most comfortable thing and suck on it like the big baby she was acting like. Edward smiled as she calmed down. She knew that she had done this to herself and oddly enough was accepting it, but he knew this acceptance wouldn't last long. He placed her in the crib started the mobile and then left the room so she couldn't try to tantrum and delay the inevitable. Meanwhile, Alice was beginning to see the error of her ways in a different manor.

'_Alice walked in to her room after Edward had told her that only to see everything completely cleaned out. The only shoes in her closet were a pair of black flip flops, white tennis shoes, and black dress flats. The shelves that used to bear all designer names, had simple t-shirts, blue jeans, a jean skirt for have to occasions, black sweat pants for those laying around days and jackets/ sweatshirts for the everyday weather protection. Alice had no choice but to wear these things for the next month. Jasper smirked as he called her to him, distracted her just enough to get her out of her old clothes and then took them away from her with a call over his shoulder to get dressed. Alice was completely mortified at the fact that Jasper would force her to be so plain. She tried to hide upstairs in her room but it didn't work because Jasper knowing her well enough to see her plan warned her that if she wanted to stay on punishment until she did it right was her choice, but keep in mind it'll go up by months not days so a week of hiding will get her a month from the day she did it correctly not counting the days she had been in the 'hideous' clothes. _

_Alice remorsefully went downstairs to join the family. When she got downstairs she found Rose and Emmett talking to Esme about the attempt to help Bella, Alice was beginning to see that she abused power when she had called Edward over all that stuff and had lost her best friend in the process, all over clothes. The things she had deemed most important to her were the very things that got her power hungry and in this situation. Rose and Esme looked up at her entry and both busted out laughing at the plain Alice that had never before been shown to them. Rose smirked as she told Esme that, she couldn't wait to go get the new Prada purse and Coach sunglasses that had just been released. Alice's heart broke at the mention of the very things she used to be first to own and the things Rose had nonchalantly rubbed in her face. Emmett just smiled and handed her his card. Go get em' was all he said. Esme said nothing but it was clear on her face that Alice was getting what she deserved and there was no way Esme was getting her out of it. _

_Alice looked at Rose with a pleading expression not to do that, but Rose simply shook her head. 'Any other time I would side with you, but not this time. You taunted her knowing full well that you thought this would just be another edition of Barbie Bella. Edward took your advice to heart and now is trying to play daddy to a grown woman with no way out because she didn't behave the way you wanted her to. We both know she couldn't have shredded the card without you letting it happen. You can see the future Alice, you knew. But you only looked to make sure it worked, not to see what could happen in the process. You fully deserve this. Carlisle told it was a possibility and the mechanics of it but you kept pushing the tantrum thing, loving every time the thought crossed Edward's mind. Well how's it feel now Alice? Is Dress up as fun as it sounded? It certainly doesn't look it but I could be wrong.' Alice said nothing knowing full well that she truly did deserve this and there was no way out. None of them were going to help her get out of the hole she dug. She would have to endure it and try to do so gracefully and in meantime try to find a way to fix the mistake she made._

_Rose nodded at the hurt and quiet form that would be Alice for the next month or so and left to go get the very things they were discussing. She was going to ensure that Alice regretted this decision for a very long time if not eternity. She hoped Bella was holding her own but had no way of knowing if she was or wasn't. She would have to find a way to help her, after the sales of course. _

Bella tried to push herself up only to fall because she could grab anything and the booties on her feet had no grip she had no way out of the crib and she knew it. She hoped that Alice was suffering just as much as she was. She hated both of them but the one that surprised her the most was Carlisle. She couldn't imagine why he would think this was a good idea. Bella's thought process was interrupted by her foot sliding back after another attempt to get up, her body falling backwards and her head hitting the bars. Not two seconds after that Edward came in. He shook his head but moved over to the crib.

"Did Daddy's girl go boom?" He cooed feeling the back of her head to ensure she hadn't harmed herself. Bella shook her head and tried to get up again. This time Edward caught her but she still couldn't stand her feet continued to skid because of the grip less booties.

"Take it easy baby girl. Does my little one want to try and walk to daddy?"

Bella nodded and tried to push herself up once more, Edward steadied her but they both knew walking was near impossible in these things. Edward took a step back but arms out to keep her from falling and Bella very carefully tried to move forward only to slide and fall. Edward caught her but Bella still cried because of the humiliation she was receiving. Edward kissed had and coddled her as he slowly rocked back and forth to console her. However, Daddy's little girl wasn't having it. She had been taken from a free woman she had been and been reduced to an over grown infant that wore diapers and couldn't even walk. She had humiliated and hurt by the person she had trusted with her life. She had truly learned what a brat she had been and what it'd be like to scream and through a fit in order to help because no one could understand you in any other way. She continued to cry over all that had been done to her, all that she had done to push Edward to this extreme and all it would take to prove that she could handle being as she used to be. Edward rubbed her back and kissed her cheek in an effort to make her smile. "Let's get you fed. After my little girl eats lunch we'll see about going outside."

Bella nodded as he kissed her forehead and moved to remove the mittens as well as the booties so she could have full movement on her feet as well as be able to grab things. Bella just nodded refusing to look or even think about looking at him right now. She was still angry at him but she knew he was right. He told her to behave and she could be out of all this, but instead she tried to prove him wrong by acting like a big baby. He carried her to the kitchen, and fed her a bowl of fruit with a crunchy chicken salad that was healthy and tasted good. After that she changed into a black bikini and pulled on a pair of Sophies and a t-shirt. Once her hair was in a pony tail, she met Edward at the door. He kissed her cheek and led her to the jeep. They spent the afternoon at the tide pools and at the beach. He decided that they could dine on the patio tonight to be able to discuss the things she wanted to do.

They talked of things like scuba diving, cave exploration, and all the other wonders they could explore during the course of their stay. Bella seemed content with reading on the beach and playing in the ocean. She loved knowing that there were other things to do but she loved the two main things she had missed for a long time. She loved the sun and the ocean. Those two things alone always could improve her disposition. Once dinner was over, Edward took her inside, gave her a bath, got her ready for bed, and then put her beside him in the bed to get comfortable.

"Baby can sleep in here with Daddy tonight." He whispered as he hit the button to play the classic Disney movie; _Oliver and Company_. Bella got settled into his side and watched the enchanting tale of the brave little kitten try to save his friends and little Jenny. She drifted off to sleep to the sweet song that Edward sung to her. She dreamed of her and Daddy being together the way they should be and the sweet romance they had shared together. She wondered just how much she could compromise with her for a little permanent arrangement that would give her the freedom she deserves but feed his fetish at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


	8. Negotiations

**Here's the newest chapter guys. Sorry I haven't updated it was really hard to write this because it could have taken many different ways. Please review ! **

_**Disclaimer Continues Unchanged: The Plot is mine**_

* * *

><p>Bella awoke for the first morning in a while it felt like she had gotten a good night's sleep and was feeling like herself. Edward had left her in bed with him and she had gotten the rejuvenating sleep she had been missing in the loving arms of the man she married. This morning seemed different and Bella was hoping that maybe they could discuss last night. She wanted an ultimatum. Both of them were wrong, Edward was more extreme, but over reactions seemed to be a passed time of his. She also realized how much Edward liked it. This was his fetish and Bella began to think of a way to use that to her advantage. Not long after that thought Edward walked in.<p>

"Morning Beautiful, I was thinking that perhaps you might like to go ashore to the main land and get breakfast on shore. I've got a bath started and a light sundress for you to wear, so it's time to get up. Ok?"

Bella nodded as she pushed herself up so she was sitting up and then moved towards him. Edward met her halfway leaning over to pick her up and leading her to the bathroom for her morning bath. Bella was a little damp but not wet, Edward figured more than likely it was from arousal. As soon as they got to the bathroom, Bella spoke.

"Edward, can we make an agreement? An ultimatum of sorts?" Bella asked nervously. Edward looked at her with obvious appraisal but began to think about the way things have been.

"Depends on what you're offering. I'm certain we can find a way to balance all everything out. I admit to being a bit harsh over this and perhaps took this a little too far so at breakfast we can discuss the details, but for now I think its best you relax and we get you ready. We've got 30 minutes to an hour ride to shore and I want my girl to get to eat at a decent time. I promise we'll discuss it though."

Bella relaxed at those words and enjoyed the hot bubble bath that for once was not filled with toys. Edward was giving her a little more relaxed time and a lot less baby time. The bath was much more sensual and intimate then the ones that she had been getting twice a day for a week or so. She knew the key to getting Edward to let this go was giving some to him. Apparently Edward had a daddy fetish that he never bothered to mention. No matter, Bella now had a piece of the puzzle now she needed to find out the rest of it, like Carlisle's role in this punishment. "Edward, what role did Carlisle play in this?" Bella asked gesturing to the well made up room next door.

"He really just explained the punishment to me, I told him of your temper tantrums and the misbehavior, then told him of a remedy I found. He told me that he didn't know that it solved anything because they've only started recently and that it may be cause of frustration rather than a need for attention but it could be possible since you never got to be a child that you may be wanting attention from me. He said that it was possible but very unlikely. When I got that call from Alice I decided it was worth a try. I warned Carlisle that I was going through with it and set everything up both here and at home. I knew you wouldn't lay down easy so it was better to be prepared." Edward said simply as he continued to wash Bella gently.

Bella nodded, seeing how all the pieces had fallen into place. Alice had bothered him enough to think about it, he connected some similarities and then decided to try it, reading that the best way to do it is be firm. He then used Carlisle to confirm the process and proceedings to him. Bella figured it out easily. Now it was time to plan a way out. She would agree to endure one full week of this if he insists on it but hopefully she could play his fetish off enough that it wouldn't be necessary as well as figure out how to get Alice back. She missed Rose and Emmett even Jasper so something needed to be done. She got dressed quickly ensuring that she made wise choices in her clothes for the day. She put on a midnight blue halter styled sun dress with matching stiletto heels in order to get the appearance needed. Edward smiled at her and took her arm. "Let's go Darling." He said gently kissing her cheek. While they made their journey back to the shore of the mainland, Carlisle was making his own journey to fixing the mess his son had gotten him in.

"_Enough, Esme! Our son asked me the mechanics of the punishment and the statistical results involving behavior improvement. I told him that it wasn't guaranteed success and especially for someone like Bella. Please stop acting like this. Edward is going to have to realize this on his own. He feels like he should protect the way a father does a child and he will soon see that this will not work. Bella is a strong woman and must stay that way. I'm willing to wager she is giving him a run for his money right now that most people would never be able to fix. He is never going to let her have her independence if he isn't forced to accept the fact she will never turn into the quiet 'Yes, dear' wife you see in the old movies. This by no means had anything to do with making her suffer or teaching her a lesson, but it will teach Edward one." Carlisle said seriously feeling sorry for the woman that Edward was holding accountable. Especially after Alice, he had made Jasper act after her messing with her because this all her fault in a way. He hoped that after this they could one day have their friendship but Alice would have a hard time fixing this mistake after the pain everyone suffered. With her punishment now Esme had gone out and bough designer clothes for herself and Rose shopped right alongside her. Both ensuring she suffered. Yet that didn't stop Esme from making rude, unnecessary comments about my part in Edward's behavior. I finally heard from him yesterday only to find that Bella was standing strong and my brilliant son couldn't understand her anger had driven her to fight back. He said they were staying there for a month and his cell phone had been untraceable on purpose since he had come up with this. After finding this out Esme has become even less tolerable. I loved her but I will not continue to suffer her snarky remarks and little faces for explaining things to my child. "You didn't think it was enough with Edward." She snapped. _

"_I finally had it. Esme, do not make me prove to you that I am capable of being cold hearted because one more accusation and I will have to teach you the difference. You are an extremely beautiful woman and a very strong feminist but that does not change the fact that you are becoming unreasonable. You're seeing out of blinded goggles and I refuse to continue to take your abuse. Be angry with those who did not heed my warnings and did not use their gifts properly not the doctor in me explaining crucial aspects that could have gotten her injured or caused her to suffer from malnutrition. I told him he was going overboard but since he refused that, I forced him to see the flaws. I told him that the correct way was to completely treat her the way he's trying but that was extremely impractical and seriously harmful to her human self. I informed him the correct way to do this so she won't suffer any long term physical side effects. Now stop with this. I'm not proud of him nor do I agree with his cause. Now be angry with Alice and Edward, make them suffer for what they've done but do not continue to try to force me to make up for mistakes that I have not made."_

_Esme starred at him realizing that he was telling the truth and that she was taking it out on someone who would never intentionally do something to harm someone else. She hated him for his part in helping Edward understand but then again Edward could have read certain ways of doing this that could have harmed her such as using minor sedative and other drugs to help induce childish behavior manners. Carlisle was trying to insure that he couldn't harm her physically and Esme had refused to accept that in believing he had betrayed her and letting the hurt and anger fog up the glasses that would tell her the truth. Now she had to come to terms with the others' behavior and they're reasoning if that was possible._

Once they reached the sure line, Edward tied the boat up, got out and then helped Bella. Bella was unsteady in those shoes in something moved underneath her so she knew getting out on her own is asking for one of two things: one, she break her neck or two. She takes an unintended swim in the very deep aqua green water below. Neither sounded like a good choice so she decided she would wait. Edward seemed pleased with her choice and kissed her full lips lightly. Bella shivered with anticipation as they walked into the very crowded square to the dark café that was called _Island Flavor_. They were seated almost immediately and placed their orders so once the drinks were brought they could talk peacefully. Edward smiled at her simply astounded look on her face. She loved the little place.

"Bella, Darling. I believe there was something you wanted to discuss." He said lightly. Chuckling as he watched Bella whirl back around to face him before focusing on the matter at hand.

"Yes. Edward I want to adjust this punishment situation. I think something that has occurred to me is that there is something more to this then just punishing me for acting like a spoiled child. I admit to behaving in the manner and to its wrong doing but I also think that you just happen to have a fetish for playing daddy. I want to make a deal with you. I'm not proposing getting rid of my punishment all together, but instead incorporating it into everyday life with some major adjustments. I will not be a baby. However, I can play Daddy's little girl very well and am willing to be punished like the naughty little girl I tend to be at the end of every day for any indiscretions that occur. However, I get my freedom outside our home to behave normally until we are home and I will keep a running journal of my behavior and actions throughout the day.

"If I break any major rules after they are agreed upon then I am to receive one week of full baby behavior or more but the limit is 3 weeks. For obvious reasons of course, you have to realize that I am going to have a say in the rules because I am going to understand fully the rule and reasoning behind it. If it is only justified with the words 'because I said so' then it is not automatically implemented. I believe these are fair things to request and it allows us to return to a moderate version of normal life style. I am willing to listen to your arguments and comments on anything I have spoken of but once again please sure to at least have reasonable justification for such arguments as I have and can make for mine." Bella said simply being very serious as she implemented a confident air about her. She was going to fight for this despite the odds. Edward listened carefully to her proposal and found much of what she said quite reasonable. However there was some room for correction on a few issues.

"Most of that sounds very reasonable but there are some adjustments to be made. Perhaps you are right about the fetish comment; however, should you misbehave because you can and feel like this is a game then this conversation will not continue. I'm not playing games with you Isabella. However, the rules that must be followed can and will be discussed reasonably. I like the concept of you keeping a journal for your behavior and your daily doings. However, I would like it very much if you would keep a journal on your thoughts and feelings as well so perhaps I get a better perspective of why you have done what you did should the question of whether you should be punished arrive. Now punishments will change should we limit nursery time to major breaks then, grounding and spanking both will play a bigger part of your punishments and anything is at my discretion should I feel that its necessary to take away.

"Now I would like you to continue calling me Daddy or Papa or any other variation of the word while we're alone. When we get back to the island we will iron out the rules and then enjoy the rest of the week vacationing and return home to deal with the rest of the family. However, for now let's enjoy breakfast and see what the main land has to offer before we return home. Does that fair Darling?"

Bella nodded as they enjoyed the rest of their meal and then went wandering around the mainland for the better part of the day shopping and enjoying what the beautiful little city had to offer. After lunch they began their long journey home so that they would complete the contract and return the hot and loving couple everyone had knew them as. Once they returned they went to the study and spent three hours justifying and agreeing upon a schedule and rules that were fair. The rules are as follows:

The finished routine must be followed and as long as slips are very occasional with no common pattern will not punished. Otherwise lack of which deserves a minor punishment.

Respect is to be shown to all involved. Neither bratty attitudes nor misbehavior will be tolerated and each situation will be looked into at the fullest capability before a punishment decision. After two reprimands of minor degree, it will be treated as major break and punishment will be enforced.

All matters are to be handled inside the home and will not be brought up to any other individuals unless approved by both individuals and is absolutely necessary. Private matters are not to be exposed out of revenge or anger done by another.

All matters that are proposed must be handled appropriately. Running off or other childish behavior will only delay and cause for alternative action if it should be required.

Punishment will only be and remain as those previously listed and no changes can be made without agreement of both parties.

Once the agreement they printed it out and signed in assurance that should anything ever happen there could never be a disagreement in which one of them could say "I never agreed to that." With the new rules in place both of them cuddled up, put a movie in while they got lost in a happy ending in which they believed that once again could be a part of their lives. Bella cuddled closely as she dreamed of their life now and how things could be and was looking forward to tomorrow.


	9. Discoveries

**To all the people that read this, please remember, that the disclaimer still stands. As well as thank you for your support. I'm not finished with it but I will finish it. Please be patient. and continue to enjoy. Please PM any questions, or suggestions. And please by all means REVIEW! Enjoy Guys!**

* * *

><p>The next few days showed just how good it was to be normal. They went scuba diving, cave exploration and sailing. Bella was feeling just like her old self. Edward was constantly watching her though and she knew he was trying to ensure she was alright. The vacation showed that the two of them could settle the differences and even Bella had to admit at least to herself that she did like being Daddy's little girl, his control and caring disposition did allow her to do a few things she never had but she would never admit that to anyone else. Bella never did get to be a kid and this way at least she could be a little careless and someone would fix her mistakes this time. She thought Edward didn't notice but of course she found out otherwise.<p>

"Bella, Darling. Are you ready he called softly." They were headed to dinner on their final night of vacation they were leaving in the morning and Bella was actually sad to see it go.

"Yes, Dear. I'm coming." She said as she came down stairs. Edward smiled at how good she looked. She wore a black short dress with 6 in black pumps and a clutch on her arm. She looked beautiful.

"You look stunning, Beautiful." He said taking her arm and leading her to the boat. When he picked up under the arms and set her in the boat, Bella got a big smile on her face. As if she won some kind of medal. Then Edward got the idea then to try something. Once they got there he climbed out of the boat and helped her up in the same fashion, except instead of just setting her down he pulled her tightly to him in a gentle but firm hug and said very softly as he tickled her sides lightly.

"UhUh, Uh… Daddy doesn't want his little girl wandering off." He said se he placed her arm through his and his hand rested in her wrist. Bella smiled but then sort of sobered up wondering what exactly he was playing at.

Once they reached the restaurant Edward placed her right beside him at a table for two and informed the waiter that he was splitting a plate of the Peppered Shrimp Alfredo he wanted a glass of water, and one glass of Coke. Once it all arrived he placed it on his side and began feeding her to many people it looked very intimate and loving but Bella knew exactly what this was a test and she failed.

"Well, well, well, looks like my little girl likes when I play Daddy sometimes doesn't she?" Edward asked he fed her a bite.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Bella argued lightly as she felt the hand that was resting on her knee move a little higher and give a firm slap.

"Now, now, now, Baby girl. Daddy doesn't like being lied to. Tell the truth Little One and Daddy has a surprise for you." Edward said pulling something out of his jacket pocket and pressing it against her upper thigh lightly. Bella shuddered realizing it was a toy.

"Yes, I like it."Bella breathed wanting to know this side of Daddy a bit better.

"Ugh, Uh Uh... Don't get short with me." He said toying with her.

"Yes, I like it when you play Daddy." Bella breathed out trying to get the reward.

"Good Girl. Now spread your legs a bit for Daddy." He whispered as he rubbed at her clit and then Bella yelped as she felt a sharp pinch but it subsided as it began vibrate strongly while rubbing against it.

"Sshh… Be quiet or Daddy will turn it off and no release."

Bella immediately quieted down and tried to focus as Edward fed her each bite and had her drink some of the drinks. Edward made her drink both drinks and finish the plate before he would consider paying the check to let her go home. He did however, cut the butterfly off so she could drink peacefully and also so she couldn't get release just yet. Daddy had a few more games to play before that would happen. After dinner, he picked her up and placed her back in the boat so they could get home and make a very nice ending to the night. He played with her all the ride home, teasing her the with switching the butterfly on and off throughout the journey home.

"Are you ready, Baby girl? Daddy's going to play with his girl before we get home and things start to become serious again. Daddy's got lots of things he wants to do to you, but first thing's first time for baby's bath and to get you dressed. Go get the water started and daddy will be up there in just a second."

Bella shuddered as he let go of her and gave her a small push in the direction. She wasn't exactly sure what was going on but she did know there was no way she wanted to be punished instead of play so she did as told. Smiling as Edward entered the room.

"Such a good girl, Daddy likes when you listen. Are you ready for your bath?" Edward cooed as he stripped her down quickly tracing her body lightly after he removed each piece before placing her in tub and began washing her slowly, Bella was feeling relaxed when she felt the cloth begin to vibrate, she moaned as he began rubbing her with the cloth and then teased her just to the brink before cutting the vibrating off, rinsing her off, and then picking up, drying her off and dressing her in a lace baby doll dress that was light and very sexy.

"Don't you look precious in your wittle dress?" He cooed showing her the reflection. Bella nodded in agreement still trying to control her breathing. Edward chuckled.

"Does my wittle girl, want something?" He cooed softly. Bella nodded trying to push herself against him. He swatted her ass firmly.

"Tell Daddy what you want wittle girl." He said softly teasing her lightly. Bella moaned as he laid her down on the bed and toyed with her.

"I want daddy to fuck me." Bella moaned as Edward toyed with her some more. Edward swatted her again.

"Watch your mouth wittle girl, Daddy's little girl knows better. Where do you want daddy to take you baby?"

He slowly took his hand and trailed it down her back to her pert little ass. "Here maybe?" he teased as he traced the rim before sticking one finger inside and began stretching her. Bella squirmed and whimpered liking it but needing something else, something more.

"Or maybe Baby wants Daddy to fuck her sweet, dripping wittle pussy." Edward teased as he pulled his fingers out of her ass and then forcefully shoved them into her pussy.

"Oh please Daddy, take me in my pussy." Bella begged. Edward chuckled as she pushed against his hand. Edward groaned as he started moving his fingers faster and harder for her. After watching her beg, whimper, and writhe beneath him. He finally pulled back, stripped at top speed, and then before she could whimper from lack of contact, Edward pushed himself into her hot, moist sheathe, he groaned as he was buried balls deep into her hot needy walls.

Bella moaned and pushed against begging him to move. Edward began moving hard and fast there was no soft tonight. He went ot toy with her precious tits to find the dress in the way. Edward ripped it off so he could have full access of her glorious body and Bella was in cloud 9. She needed to come and she needed bad.

"Please Daddy, let me cum." She begged as she was teetering on the edge. Edward close himself. And he began to go even faster as he groaned out. "Fucking cum Isabella, Now." Bella came and with her release bringing hers. She slowly began to come down as Edward rolled over so she was on top of him and he very carefully brought her down. Once her breathing was back to normal. Edward very gently rubbed a vitamin filled moisturerizer in her skin and tucked her

in. "Sleep love. Tomorrow we return home and things will change. We'll talk tomorrow."

Bella fell asleep curled into Edward knowing that she had missed it terribly. She was glad they could find a medium and hoped that when it was all said and done. They could stay this blissfully happy.


	10. Standing Up

The next morning came very quickly, Bella groaned as she heard someone talking to her.

"Bella, Darling it's time to get up." It was Edward calling and that meant it must be time to say goodbye to such a beautiful place for a while. Bella groaned and tried to roll over but Edward had already put his arm around her waist so that she could not escape his steely grip. She had no choice other than get up. "Ok, I'll get up." Bella mumbled stretching as she slowly began to prop herself it was going to be a very long day and reality was going to hit them like a ton of bricks, and Bella was most definitely not ready for it. Edward smiled as he turned the light on and Bella groaned and tried to cover her eyes. Edward mumbled a small apology and kissed her cheek as he chuckled at her humanness. Those are the moments he's glad he kept her human, but he knows that argument will be renewed soon enough.

Bella slowly made her way downstairs after a nice hot bath. She looked out the kitchen window and noticed that it was still very dark outside. "What time is it?" She asked groggily. Edward kissed her cheek and set a plate in front of her before replying. "It's about 4:30. Our flight leaves at 5:15. So I'm going to load everything up and then we're leaving so eat up Darling." Bella groaned at the hour and truly wondered if her vampire realized that as a human sleep was not optional, especially when it was as good as it had been that night. "Bella? Come on Sweetheart. You need to eat. I'll put you down for a nap on the plane if you want to sleep some more but right now, you need to eat." He called sensing her hesitance. Bella still just kind of looked at the food. She wasn't hungry, she was tired. Edward came up behind her and just simply sat her in his lap.

"Are you ok Baby?" Bella nodded but leaned into his shoulder. He kissed her cheek. "Do you need Daddy to feed you or are you going to eat?" He asked softly. Knowing right now he would have to pull the "Daddy" card to get her to do anything besides sit still or lay down.

"Can I eat it later? I'm really not hungry and it'll make me sick." Bella said softly not even wanting to look at the food. Edward thought about for about half a second before nodding.

"Alright, Baby girl. But you need to pack what you want of it so you can have it on the plane."

Edward said sternly watching her hesitate.

"Isabella what is still the over lying factor in the rules we agreed upon?" He asked sternly. He knew Bella hadn't forgotten that at the top of the document signed it read;

**Lifestyle: **

**Edward Cullen and Isabella Cullen enter on the date signed, a new kind of relationship. The nature of this relationship is a father/daughter role play, a form of B.D.S.M. fetish play. The dominant or in daddy in this case is Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. He is in control as long as it follows the respective terms listed below, of Isabella Marie Cullen. **

"That your orders unless breaching the agreement made are to be followed." Upon saying that Bella knew that she had no choice but to save the breakfast made for the trip and began to sluggishly put the breakfast away to take with them. Edward shook his head at her slow movements knowing full well it was her retaliation against the order.

"Baby girl, do I need to remind you that we are on a schedule?" He asked gently moving to put the food away so that she didn't prolong their flight home.

"No, I'm well aware of the fact we are on a schedule. I'm just tired." Bella said softly. Edward chuckled as he put the food in her midnight blue tote bag she used as a carry on and grabbed his black leather suitcase. He ran them both of to the boat and was back before Bella could blink.

"Alright, precious let's get you on the boat so we can get you on the plane. The sooner we're on the plane, the sooner you can take your nap. Ok Baby girl?" He asked gently, scooping her up.

"Edward"- But Edward interrupted her. "What are you supposed to call me when we're alone?" He asked sternly. Bella knew very well that moving slowly and trying to drag this out has put Edward back into daddy mode.

"Sorry Papa. Papa I don't really need a nap." Edward looked at her with that look that said oh-really. Bella knew that at this point it was a losing battle

"Isabella, you're saying you're tired and want to sleep. You're dragging your feet and telling me all the while saying you realize we're on a schedule. When we get on the plane, you are taking a nap. If you're a good girl about it, Papa will reward you for being such a good girl."

Edward said simply and before she could argue Edward kissed the back of her neck right on the sweet spot she liked so much. Bella knew there was no winning this one so she might well get what she could out of it. She curled up in his arms as he carried her out to the boat; she was set down in the passenger seat. Edward mumbled a quick stay put Darling. Now granted, Bella should have listened but the quiet ocean waves looked inviting so she climbed out of the boat and she went to stand on the shore. She was going to miss this place and she knew it and so for one last time she went to stand in the water. She stood there letting the water lap her feet, watching the waves role in out. Just as she thought she probably should be getting back she felt a cool hand grab her wrist in a stone grip.

"Isabella, what were my instructions to you?" Edward asked coldly. Bella knew that she was in trouble. So she decided not to make it worse by ignoring him.

"To stay put, but Ed"-

"Excuse me I did not ask for an excuse for not following my instructions. I asked what they were and I see no one else here so I believe you need to call me by me respective title. Now come, little one we need to be leaving. I will deal with this on the plane, it will give me time to think about how to deal with this but we can't delay any longer."

Bella knew better than to argue so she followed him as he held her hand to ensure she went directly to the boat. She knew he would most likely spank her for this, but yet she really felt like Edward was being harsh about it. Because she didn't have that much time to really enjoy the island's true beauty. She just wanted to experience the oceans feather light touch ghost over her that one last time, but of course Edward would be angry with her for leaving the boat. As they rode an hour back to the private dock outside the private landing stretch for the jet Bella felt Edward lift her up and kiss her cheek.

"Go on up to plane Baby, I'll be up there in a minute and we'll talk about all of this." He said softly setting her down on the pier as he went and gathered their things.

Bella did as told not wanting to make matters worse on herself. As Bella laid there she began to wonder just what he would do. She knew this wouldn't equal a major discretion but that didn't mean he wouldn't find a way to justify it should he feel it necessary. The contract/ agreement made between the two of them would make such justification difficult but not impossible. Bella curled up on the bed and tried to get comfortable because she just knew it was going to be a very long ride home and if she wasn't careful Edward could very easily make the next week at home very difficult for her since she wasn't working and had chosen to take a year off from college so that the transformation could take place (Edward hadn't agreed yet but she knew that was battle she was going to win), depending on what he took away could make it a very, tedious week with no real work or entertainment. Before she could think on the matter much longer Edward was there and lying beside her.

"Good girl. Good to see that you remember some of my instructions. Now tell me the honest reason you completely disobeyed me. If it is somewhat reasonable I might consider letting it drop for right now seeing as you are tired and am being such a little angel as well as we didn't end up running late from you're little expedition." Edward said Sternly, Bella sighed and looked up at him so that she was starring him in the eyes.

"I got out of the boat to feel the ocean one last time, I knew I couldn't jump in so I got out of the boat and went to stand in it one last time before we headed for home. I'm sorry for disobeying your orders, but I'm honestly not sorry for going. I'm going to miss the sun and the warm ocean water dancing on the shore. I just wanted to enjoy it again." Bella said seriously.

"Isabella I realize that you love the ocean and I know you had fun despite the problems you had with it in the beginning. I realize also that you weren't ready to leave yet; however, my rules are to be obeyed. You get this one freebie since family business is calling us home but next strike and it's a major discretion. So you're not going get punished physically but you did lose two strikes for this morning's behavior. You realize one more strike and you will receive complete nusery treatment?" he asked sternly.

"Yes daddy, I understand that I have one strike left." Bella said softly as she moved to sit in his lap because he motioned for her to.

"Good girl, precious. Now it's nap time for my wittle girl. Daddy will put on a movie for you. You get comfortable and I'll wake you when we get to the airport." He said gently as he moved to get a movie out of his bag. He put in _Lady and the Tramp_ and tucked her in tightly. He motioned for the flight attendant that she was free and to dim the lights. Once comfortable, Bella drifted off to the sound of music and talking dogs as the movie began.

Bella moved cautiously as she moved to get up. They were still on the jet so they must not have got to the airport yet. Edward looked at her curiously.

"Morning beautiful girl, did you have a good nap?" Edward asked gently as he kissed her cheek. Bella shook her head confused.

"We're not home yet?" Bella asked nervously, afraid that she had missed something. Edward chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"No sweet girl we have another two hours to go, but since you're up let's get you something to eat, ok?"

He asked gently. Bella nodded slightly and low and behold the breakfast he made for her this morning was warmed up and ready as well as on the other side of the jet. Bella got up and made her way over where Edward was, he picked her up and set her down in his lap as well as insisted on feeding her. After that he made her lie down again and she slept the rest of the plane trip home. The only thing is, when they reached the airport. Edward picked her up and sat her on his hip as he gathered the carry-on bags and carried them to the car. He buckled her in and told her to stay put. He packed everything else in the car and they made their 4 hour trip to the cottage where at long last she was free to move. She was tired from all the travelling though so she still moved sluggishly. She thought she may take a sleeping pill to let her sleep off the jet lag and motion sickness from riding to long that she had in her stomach but as soon as she opened the cottage door. Alice was waiting on her. Bella could feel her temper come up but before she could do anything Edward came up to her and said. "Be Nice, Angel." That ruined any chance of doing anything to show her how much torture she had to endure because Alice thought the game of dress up Barbie Bella would be more fun with a baby feature. But then Bella noticed how bad she looked. This was not the Alice she left behind but Bella was certainly glad to see her suffer the same way she had been done for her punishment was well dealt out and Jasper refused to even remotely consider time off for her.

"Hello Alice."

Bella said softly trying to be conversational but all the while she knew that if Edward was listening, (which was very obvious because there was no way just the two of them could be trusted alone together) he would most likely expect perfect manners and Bella just didn't have them. She knew Edward was counting on her to lose her temper though, so Bella knew civil was the best chance she had. She didn't want a week of being a baby but she didn't have the stamina for playing off the confrontation as just a nice visit rather than what it should have been.

"Edward, I want to talk to Bella alone. Do not listen unless you regard everything spoken as indifferent. I want her to speak plainly to me and your threat of punishment may be enough to keep her from doing so. If you are willing to leave us, then I would appreciate it. Otherwise I will take us elsewhere." Alice said softly, knowing Edward had heard her request.

Edward took one look at Bella's tired form and shook his head at Alice's request. Bella was in no shape ready to deal with this right now. Tomorrow he would let it take place should his girl be feeling better but not now. She was ready to fall over and was incredibly tensed due to the unexpected company. However, Bella looked as though she wanted to say some things that would no doubt remind Alice of her betrayal even further. Edward sighed.

"Isabella you have a choice my Darling. You may speak to Alice tonight, in the manner in which she requested, or you may deal which such issue when you are feeling better. I will not step in between the two of you unless needed but I will listen; however, I will not hold you accountable for anything said." He said softly, moving to stand where she could see him. He knew Bella was uncomfortable with him being hidden and speaking to her. She swore she didn't mind but the way she jumped slightly each time he did it thoughtlessly proved otherwise.

"Edward, she doesn't need you to look over her. I would never hurt her"-

"You did hurt me, more than you could ever realize. You unlocked a monster for your amusement. You planned that damn shopping trip knowing very well that it would get you what you want, but what you weren't counting on is getting caught for your betraying, benediction and being made to pay for it. I was supposed to be your best friend Alice, but you wanted something so badly that you used everything in your power to ensure you got it. However, you fucked up when you didn't make sure it wouldn't come back to bite you in the ass"-

"I was only trying to"-

-"You were only trying to get to have complete control over me; you never thought that Edward planned to do all of it. You thought he'd make me play with you or have you sit me all the time so you could dress me up. You bought all the clothes and accessories thinking that this was going to be a blast. But you didn't think about how much I hated it. You never thought about the consequences to allowing Edward to play Daddy the way he wanted to would have on me. You were in it for yourself. The only people who did were Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper. Esme was angry because you were treating me like that but was more concerned with who helped you do it. And once I was stuck as a baby you had the nerve to tease me. That's not a real friend. That's a heartless bitch. I'm glad you're hurting from lack of designer stuff and family support, perhaps you know exactly what it feels like to have been me."

With those words said she turned to walk away from her so called friend and the love of her life. Alice looked like she had so much to say but as Bella passed her she didn't even try to stop her from going. Alice knew Bella had every right to be angry. She had pushed around and hurt by everyone that was supposed to love her, well at least two of them. Though she wanted to fix their friendship, she knew there was probably no way she could fix it unless she repaid Bella in an unforgettable way and even that would most likely not be able to fix it, but she had to try.

"Don't even think about it Alice, I will assure you that you bring the subject up I will make your life 10 times harder. It was my decision on when I want to grant that request. You have no say in the matter nor will you win back her friendship by offering her what she already plans to get. She's not shallow enough to use you like that. You know that just as well do not pretend to think that would work because if you believed that then you must really not know Bella. I think you need to leave. Bella's had a long day and is exhausted as your brother I love you but as a person I am angry with you. I realized my mistakes but my Angel found grace in my behavior as well as grief. You still want to continue to make yours." Edward said seriously as he watched the wheels in Alice's head

"Fine Edward I'll go. Carlisle will want to know you're back anyway." Alice mumbled softly.

With that she left as fast as she could carry her vampire speed would carry her. She was hurt and Edward as well as Bella knew it, but she started all this so it's hard to forgive someone so quickly for so much pain. Edward sighed; he needed to check on Bella. His girl was most definitely hurting and he needed to help her through it before anything else came out of tonight. Edward walked into the bedroom and sighed with relief as he seen her sitting on the bad with a book. He could tell she hadn't been reading it. She was trying to listen to the conversation no matter how low it had been. Edward smiled as she looked up and met his smile with a small one of her own, but it didn't reach her eyes. He went and sat down beside her, pulling her into his lap as he got comfortable and leaving room for her to.

"It's ok Baby girl, she's gone. You can rest now." He said softly. Bella nodded her head and turned to look at him. Edward kissed her cheek but watched her expectantly as she looked unsure of something.

"Do you want to go to sleep Baby? Or do you want daddy to cuddle with you for a while?" He asked softly prompting her to talk.

"Are those my only options?" She asked quietly.

"Of course not Baby. Tell me what you want to do." He urged gently.

"Can I have a bath?" She asked softly. Edward smiled at the request.

"Of course you can Princess."

With that Edward picked her up and carried her to the bathroom. He stripped her down, started the water and then set her in it. Then he began to wash her slowly and lovingly. By time he was done Bella felt like a feather and was very sleepy. Edward picked her up, dried her off, and then dressed her in a chemise and matching short set that would've been very sexy to peel off of her if Bella wasn't so tired. Once she was dressed Edward tucked her in, turned off the lights, and laid down with her as she drifted off to sleep. Tomorrow would be a long day with the family wanting to understand what happened and Alice wanting to be forgiven as well as reality being back in full swing. No doubt Charlie would want to see her soon. But tomorrow was still 8 hours away. Tomorrow could wait that long, for now Bella could enjoy being back home in her bed and enjoy a restful sleep.


	11. Hard Way

Bella awoke to find that she had the room all to herself. She sighed and stretched wondering where Edward had gotten too. She started looking around she then she spotted the note on his pillow.

Good Morning Darling;  
>I've gone to hunt I should be back before you wake but if I'm not, you know to go ahead and eat. Emmet and Rose told me they planned to stop in this afternoon so you may want to relax before they decide to join you. Breakfast is in the Microwave. I shall return soon.<p>

Love,

Edward

Bella smiled happily and went to the kitchen to eat. As she finished eating she decided to take a long bath. As she relaxed she began to have a dirty fantasy of daddy and his little girl playing a perfectly laid out scene and became very achy so she quickly got out dried off and threw on her favorite sweat shirt of his as well as quickly grabbed her toy from the hideaway spot in her night stand. She pulled her tiny little black thong down her legs and left it on the bed as she began to play with herself in the exact same way her daddy did in her dream. Moaning as she made the toy go deeper with the clit massager doing its job, she was very close to falling over the edge. As daddy spanked his naughty little girl for skipping school and coming to surprise him in his office with dirty surprise of being completely naked under the trench coat she wore. It was truly delicious and very steamy as she set the toy up one more notch and fell over the edge. Once she was coming out of the heavy fog she seemed to fall under, she heard someone clear their throat. She looked up to see Edward standing there very unhappy.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here pumpkin? It looks like daddy's little girl decided she needed an extreme method of relaxation, hmm?" Bella blushed and quickly tried to hide her face from his heated glare.

"Isabella, I expect an answer." He said simply as he pinned her to the bed pulling her little black thong off the bed where it was discarded. Ready to restrain her in that position as long as necessary or to gag her if she decided to try and be cute and ignore him.

"Daddy… I… well I just had a very naughty dream and became very achy. I was just trying to remove the aching." She stuttered as she watched daddy's face became very cunning.

"Well then princess, Daddy will just have to change plans for you today. I'll call Rose and let them know that Daddy's wittle princess has needs daddy has to take care of. You aren't to move an inch if you do I will be sure to make it where movement will be a thing of the past Precious. Now when I return you will tell me every single detail of this dream of yours but first things first. Spread em' Isabella, we wouldn't want you to take daddy's job away from him again would we?"

Bella stood and spread her legs as Edward came up behind her stripped off the sweatshirt and then took a soft baby pink chastity belt and locked it in place before taking the only key and stowing it away in his pocket. Once Bella was locked in tight, Edward put her back in her exact position. Edward smiled as she tried to lay still and was doing a very poor job of it. Edward chuckled and took the nylon restraints and tied her to each post before kissing her cheek with a promise to be right back. Bella whimpered and pulled against the restraints disbelieving that this was actually happened. It looks like her daddy has a dark side and little Bella couldn't wait to play more with it. She so incredibly horny at this point wondering what exactly daddy would do with her. She let a moan at a very kinky thought just as Edward returned.

"I see my princess is happy to see daddy. Now are we ready to tell daddy what made us so needy that we took it upon ourselves to play in what belongs to him?" He asked coyly, smirking as she moaned loudly at the way her spoke to her. Edward shook his head he placed his finger on the belt to find it completely drenched.

"Isabella, daddy is running out of patients Darling. Answer me or I'll find a better use for that mouth." He said coyly as he got the things he'd need to teach her a lesson. Little girls should know better than to play with themselves. And his little one seemed to refuse to accept that lesson. So he gathered the toys he would need to show her how touching her wittle pussy would not be so satisfying. Bella quickly began to speak.

"Well daddy, you were working and I decided to stop in to give you a little pick me up. I was dressed up in a trench coat and stilettos as I went up the escalator to your floor and it was busy as usual. I slowly approached the door and knocked. You called a soft come in and were very surprised to see me. When you came over to greet me, you offered to take my coat, and I refused. You quickly got suspicious and untied the sash to find me bare. You quickly cocked an eyebrow and locked the door. I stood there nervously as you eyed me slowly as if fucking me inch by inch with your eyes as you ran them over my bare skin. After a few moments you came over to me and whispered in my ear 'Little girl, to what do I owe such a visit? I know my dirty little girl most certainly knows better than to skip school but she knows very well that daddy doesn't share. So I would like to know why she would risk showing off her tiny little body to all those people. But then again maybe my little girl likes the idea of being caught naked by a complete stranger. Does my dirty little slut baby like that?' I shivered deliciously as you drug me over to the desk and bent me over. 'Answer me.' You growled as I received my first of many spankings. 'Oh yes, Daddy. Baby likes the idea.' I moaned as you proceeded to spank me saying that if I wanted to show off I would show off. Next thing I know you took the jacket and thrust it at me, grabbed your brief case and we were off to the house. As soon as we arrived you pulled the jacket off and took the sash off and tied my arms behind my back. For the rest of the night I had to serve you and anyone else you had over like that, starch naked. Every time I would pass you, you would grope me, play with my tits or slap my ass or even play with my outer lips but you wouldn't actually touch me. Finally once all was cleaned up and I was released to go upstairs I was laying down in our bed when you came up behind me and quickly thrust yourself into me. It was very hot, and I needed you so badly."

Bella moaned as she watched the scene replay once again in her mind. Edward smirked at how needy she was, and he had a brilliant idea on what to do about it all. So Edward quickly stood and then circled her very carefully as he tested the restraints seeing as his little slut had been pulling on them subconsciously. Her wrist held no marks and the nylon was still perfectly tied so it would not leave any. With that done he then turned to his little one's face, which was hot and flushed. The room smelt of her arousal and she was definitely needy. Edward smirked as he began to toy with her hard nipples. Bella mewed and moaned at his touch begging for more, Bella tried to arch further into his touch but unfortunately the restraints wouldn't let her. Edward just gave her his favorite crooked smile before he walked away from her for a second to retrieve some toys needed all smaller than him yet would serve their purpose well. He bought this all along time ago after catching Bella dreaming about it and even when he had mentioned it along with his particular fetish her eyes darkened deliciously. Now it was time to see just how complacent she was when it came down to it and if she wanted to show off then by all means she was going show off for him until he said otherwise.

"Well since daddy's little angel wants to show off, she will do it. From now until I say otherwise or dress you myself you are to remain naked as long as you are in this house. Also when you come in I expect you to see to it that you are ready for me for at anytime Daddy thinks his little girl deserves a reward I should be able to do it with no obstacles. Now my precious Daddy wants to play with you and had a really nice reward for you since you did so well last night, but I never dreamed that Daddy's little girl would be naughty while I'm away. So before I leave for anything you will wear the belt. It will not be forever just until I decide it has served its purpose. However, right now since you wanted to feel so good daddy will make you feel very good but you are not get release. You got that this morning and I wouldn't want my little girl to become a spoiled brat would I?" He asked coyly as he began to untie her. Bella gave a strangled sound but then quickly said. "Of course not, Daddy." Edward smiled.

Bella moved her legs slowly to get used to free movement once again. Edward had removed the belt but only to replace it with a toy. A bullet was put in her and Edward smiled as his wittle girl tried to grind against it like a cat in heat. Of course his little pussy cat was still in the process of learning a lesson so Edward set the bullet at the highest level and sent her off to do her chores. As she went about the house straightening and dusting Edward would play with the settings of the toy so that she only would reach the brink before it would shut off. Bella was so needy and was just about ready to fall off with a breeze when Edward pulled her close. As he held her he could feel her desire without even touching her and she was beautiful. She was shaking slightly as she tried to prove she was better than what he thought she was but yet she was definitely losing the battle. So Edward smiled against her skin and sent her on her way to finish her chores and make dinner but most definitely not receiving any sort of relief.

Finally Bella resorted to silence as she watched anxiously. She was so hot and bothered and her thighs were a mess. She had spent all afternoon trying to concentrate on her chores when he kept fiddling with the toy and was most certain that the slightest touch was going to set her off. Edward seemed to know that because he would only look at her and smirk but was not coming near her. As she made one of her favorite meals for dinner she was trying to figure out why he seemed to avoid her. So once the chicken parmesan was done, she sat down at the bar and began to eat as she watched him from the corner of her eye. He was making her immensely nervous so she gave up eating for the moment and got up to fix herself a glass of wine. Edward knew where it came from, but also knew his nearly 20 year old wife was not at the legal drinking age especially in mindset.

"Isabella my sweet, what are you doing?" He asked in the smoothest voice that he knew would have her wound up even tighter.

"Ggg.. getting something to drink." She stuttered out nervously as she filled the glass. Edward watched her nervousness with a smirk she was hypersensitive.

"I can see that my love, but don't you think you should've asked daddy before you got yourself such a drink?" He asked as softly as he could reminding her of the fact that her choices were not all her own.

"I'm sorry Daddy, I just thought it might help me relax some." She said as she took a sip.

"Baby girl, Daddy's not sure it's a good idea. You're very jumpy but if you're sure that it will help it, you can finish your one glass, but that's it." He said noticing that his words allowed some of the tension to roll off her shoulders.

Bella sipped her wine and ate her dinner slowly due to the man watching her. Once she was done she quickly did her dishes, put up the leftovers, and went upstairs. Edward told her was going to check his messages and would be up there soon, so she took the half a glass of wine and practically ran to the tub. Once she was in she downed the last of her wine and enjoyed the warm water on her skin as she washed away the mess on her thighs, and the tension in her shoulders. She took out the bullet and cleaned herself off perfectly and felt better about it because she did. Except that it had only lasted a second before she heard a voice from beside her.

"You look much better, are you feeling better Darling?" He cooed as he began softly massaging her shoulders but with as sensitive as she was to the touch it sent her body into hyper drive.

Bella moaned softly as he continued to work her over, bringing the tightness right back to her body just when she thought she could enjoy the evening. Edward smirked and said softly.

"Baby, are you sure you're alright? You're awfully tense." He said when she didn't answer. A smirk playing on his lips as he watched her plead for more and yet say nothing but that only lasted a few more seconds before Bella's composure snapped.

"Please do something. I need you so badly and you're driving me insane. I can't relax I can't get comfortable. Hell I can't even eat right because I'm so wound up." She pleaded and was on the point of sobbing when Edward kissed her cheek.

"Let's get you dried off and into some pajamas Baby. I think you need to relax." He said as he helped her out of the tub and got her dried off but she wouldn't allow for anything else. She was already leaky when she got out and he could tell his little princess needed more and she needed it now or otherwise he was about to have a lioness on his hands instead of his little kitten.

"No, I need you. I need you to take care of me. Please Daddy touch me or better yet fuck me." She growled as she moved to grind against him. Trying to persuade him to go farther, but Edward had a much stronger will power than her and she was going to have to learn what he was trying to teach whether his girl wanted to or not.

"Sorry baby, you have to learn that I'm not going to help you if you refuse to follow daddy's rules. I told you before that you are not to touch yourself and if I'm not enough for you then I'm not going to be anything for you. I love you sweetheart, but you have to choose."

Bella knew he was hurt and in that he was ensuring that she realized what it was like to really need him and not have him. She would have to prove to him that the toy -though nice- was not a good replacement. So as they lay together, Bella moved closer to him and then began to touch him gently but carefully. Because she didn't want him to be overly alert to her actions until it was the perfect time to act. Once they were comfortable, Bella reached for the remote and hit play on the DVD she put in earlier and it was certainly not a kid's movie. It was Edward's fetish raw and sweet in front of them and Edward was definitely enjoying what he saw. Bella giggled and moved lower to take care of him while he was distracted.

Despite the fact Edward was a vampire, he was a man, tried and true and he needed his wife in the worst way possible right now as the girl in the film was forced to take daddy's cock in her mouth Bella took Edward's into hers. Instead of pushing her away Edward gave in pushing himself further into her mouth and taking full advantage of the gift so openly offered. He fucked her mouth hard taking control of the pace until he came spitting curse words and calling out sharply. "Drink it all baby girl and if you spill a single drop, Daddy will paddle your ass good."Bella moaned as she took all he gave and made certain not to miss a single drop. Edward shook as he came down only to be reminded of it by a smile that could rival the Cheshire cat's. Yep, his Isabella was most certainly trying to break him and was proud of it. Edward just shook his head and pulled her over his knee, the video still playing in front of them and began spanking her, not enough to harm her but enough to make her hot. Once he had her hot he pulled her up, bent her over and spat out "Don't fucking move" as he turned the volume up and then while she was bent over she could hear drawers bein opened and she began get wetter as her imagination ran wild with anticipation.

A few seconds later she felt a sharp sting against her pussy and Bella knew from the way she was hit just right daddy had the crop. Daddy was very good with a crop and Bella had enough sense to know that daddy was gonna make her work for it, if he gave her anything else. "You've been a very naughty girl today. Playin in my pussy and then back talkin me, baby just needs Daddy to give her a good spankin doesn't she? Would daddy spankin you help?" He cooed as dipped the crop between her legs to pull it back up drenched in her juices. "Baby is so very wet, tell daddy what you need baby? Beg for it and daddy just might let you have it." Bella wanted so badly she started begging hard. "Daddy please, fuck me. I deserve spankinss and I'm really sorry I will never touch my pussy without your permission if you will just fuck me." Edward took that bargain and before Bella could blink he slammed into her drilling into her like tomorrow wasn't going to come. Bella moaned and held on to the bed with all she had as the man who brought so much into her life, drove her to the edge and dent her flying of the edge with the force of a raging bull. Once Bella had recovered from her release she saw that Edward had put everything away and she had been tucked in. She looked over to see Edward leaning against the wall with a smile on his face.

"Hey Baby, welcome back." He teased as he laid down with her and pulled her close. She welcomed the feel of his body pressed against hers as she settled down for the night.

"Hmmm, I'm tired now. Can we sleep?" She asked softly. Edward chuckled. "Of course Baby, go to sleep." With that Bella closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.


	12. Strange but Perfect

**Disclaimer:**

_**I do NOT own the characters, only the plot!**_

* * *

><p>Bella awoke the next morning to the smell of breakfast being made and bounded down the stairs with a smile on her face. Last night was everything she needed it to be and she was really happy her Daddy had decided to give it to her despite the fact she had misbehaved the day before. However, the look on Edward's face said he hadn't forgotten.<p>

"Good Morning, Baby. Did you sleep good?"

"Yes, I did Daddy. " Bella said sweetly trying to skate her way around the mess she made last night but the grin that crossed Edward's face said she had fallen in instead of avoided it.

"That's good. I think we should discuss last night. You got exactly what you wanted but let's not forget that you have a punishment to contend with."

Edward smiled as Bella shrunk back a little nervous of what that maybe. Edward put the plate in front of her and kissed her cheek. He knew just the way to handle this and it also would allow Bella to see what happens when you try to get your way.

"Now Daddy has been thinking and has decided you get to choose which of the two punishments you will receive. The punishment will last a week no matter which you choose and since you are choosing it I will not tolerate any complaining. Option one is to wear the chastity belt 24/7 and are on house arrest as well as you must remain naked. Option two is that you are put in diapers and can be little for a week. Not full nursery time but part of it. It's your choice so which will it be?"

Bella stared at the cherry wood table top thinking about which she would rather have. The chastity belt is pink leather that was uncomfortable if stuck in for too long and she was certain a week would fit in that category. She also didn't want to be locked away in this house and not be able to cover up. But then again diapers have the humiliation fact to it, but she knew deep down that a part of her wanted that again. She wanted Edward to tell her what a good little girl she was and maybe even feed her a bottle. She likes when he does that even if she'd never admit it to him. The sound of Edward clearing his throat told her that her time was running out.

"Well, have you made a decision, Sweetheart?" Edward said simply.

Watching her as she traced random designs on the table, he knew neither option was her favorite but he was also testing to see how she really felt about little time and the diapers she had originally put such a fight up about. He knew she had worn the chastity belt yesterday and her modesty would most likely play into her choice but surely if she hated it so much, she wouldn't choose it. Bella was stubborn enough to deal with not being able to cover up if she hated the feeling of the white fluffy diaper that much but something told him that she didn't hate it as much as she claimed. Bella sighed.

"I will take the diapers Daddy." Edward smiled, having it confirmed for him made it all the better in his mind so he kissed her cheek and pushed her food a little closer to her.

"Alright Angel, Daddy is going to get everything set up then, you are to eat your breakfast and then meet me in the nursery, ok?"

Bella nodded her head in response and then started to working on breakfast. Daddy was expecting her and she knew better then to keep him waiting. She finished her breakfast and then put the plate in the sink, thinking to herself just how odd it is that just a couple months or so ago she would have thrown a big temper tantrum over the thought of diapers yet now she didn't even fight, though they are Babyish they also made her feel loved since Daddy was always taking care of her. Her life and views had changed a lot and no one would ever quite understand just how she felt about things like this but she knew one thing this part of her that needed Edward to tend to her and love on her grew stronger every day. As she made her way down the hall to the purple and white room she felt free despite the restraints that were placed on her. She felt the responsibilities fade away as she saw Edward sitting in the rocking chair and the clothes hanging on the crib. She was finally willing to accept her little side and with that her punishment in twisted way seemed like a reward. As he led her to the bathroom she looked up and said

"Daddy, do you think instead of trying to treat this as a punishment and wearing them out and everything. I just wear them when I'm home and while we are home at least one night a week we do nursery time and of course a couple nights we are both adults? It seems to make more sense than making a punishment that is becoming more like a reward in some ways."

Edward smiled at the request he was already thinking that.

"Ok princess, but there still is the matter of last night to contend with so what do you think would make a good punishment?"

Bella sighed and thought for a long moment before quietly saying. "You could spank me, after all that was what you said was going to happen when I did it."

Edward nodded and said " Ok sweetheart, over my lap." Was all Edward said as he sat down on the edge of the tub. Bella laid herself over his lap and waited nervously as Edward flipped up her robe and pulled down her black boy-short panties. The twenty smacks rained down hard and fast on her ass as Daddy held her still but yet she didn't feel bad she actually felt better about the situation knowing it was over and dealt with. After it was done Bella was placed in the tub and washed while she played with toys. Then it was time for a diaper and a little pillow case sundress with matching bloomers. Once dressed, Edward told her that it was outside time till lunch and sent her to the backyard to play. Bella decided to swing for a bit as Daddy got her lunch together.

"Bella Sweetheart lunch is ready." He called to her and smiled as she hopped off the swing and ran inside. She sat down at the table to a plate of macaroni and cheese, fried okra, and country fried steak with a coke to drink. She knew he had ordered it from their favorite southern cooking place but it meant a lot to her that he always paid attention to detail. After she ate, Edward checked her diaper and changed her. Then he decided to spend the rest of the afternoon watching Disney movies with the love of his life as she sang-a-long to every song in the movie. Then she ate left overs for dinner and he had her shower with him. The day had gone much smoother then either group thought as he grabbed a baby bottle and made her some strawberry milk. Bella curled up in his lap and listened as she drained the bottle to Edward singing her melody. Her nightgown rising up just enough to see the princess panties now underneath as she curled up to the man she loved thinking to herself that what a strange but perfect relationship they had and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Please remember to review...<span>_**


End file.
